Two Wrongs
by weldolet
Summary: “I’m ashamed to call ya Duke.” So what happens when Jesse finds out that Bo is innocent after all? Will he make it up to his nephew in time? What will Luke say? What age old secret is Jesse and Boss harbouring after all these years?
1. Ashamed to call ya Duke

Two Wrongs

Chapter One – Ashamed to call ya Duke

**See here y'all. This here's the Duke farm. As you can see its the middle of the night, three am to be precise. A time when all good sensible folks should be catching their beauty sleep, and believe me some need it more than others round here. But as you can see there's someone up and around and not sleeping. I guess you good folks are wonderin' who it is. Well lets have a look and see.......**

Tick.......tick......tick......tick

Jesse Duke felt every year of his age as he listened to the mantle clock marking the passing seconds of the night. He sighed. There would be no sleep for him, not this night. He sighed again, got up from his worn old armchair and approached the fireside, his gaze not on the old clock but on the photograph frame beside it. They were all there, Luke, Daisy, Bo and Lavinia. She smiled at him from the frame, her arms around the waists of both her boys, each of them cuddling her back with their free hands on the shoulders of their lovely cousin who stood in front laughing joyously at some joke or other.

He caressed the frame lovingly and sighed one more time. Lavinia would certainly have not approved today. No sir – she would have not been pleased at him at all. Daisy had not spoken much to him last night either. Can't blame her really, he thought to himself, not after what he had just done. Only Luke had been of comfort yesterday, which was strange in itself, normally he would be the first one to jump to his cousin's defence. But he had simply stood behind his Uncle quietly watching while he laid into Bo, his heart broken by his youngest nephew's foolhardy actions that could have cost them so much.

He walked through to the kitchen and put coffee on. If he wasn't going to sleep he may as well brew some coffee, prepare breakfast and make a plan for the day. There was a lot to do on the farm and now Bo's shenanigans meant that there was more to do and less hands for the work. His coffee made, he sat down at the table and savoured its rich earthy aroma before taking his first sip. And with the steam drifting from his mug his angry words of the previous day floated back to him.

"_I never thought I would see the day when I would say these words to you Bo, but right now I'm plain ashamed of ya. I'm ashamed to call ya Duke."_

"_I'm sorry Uncle Jesse" Bo hadn't even tried to explain himself._

"_Its too late for sorry boy. Just too darn late. Ya couldn't do as I asked could ya? Ya just couldn't resist running amok in that car of yours when I done plain told ya to take it easy and not give Rosco any reason to arrest ya! What in blazes possessed ya to do something so stupid?"_

"_I got no excuses Uncle Jesse" Bo had just looked at him under those unruly locks of his, looking as if his every demeanour begged for forgiveness._

"_I can't even look at ya right now Bo. Ya know what I gotta do dontcha?"_

"_Yessir I reckon I do. And I don't blame ya, not one bit"_

Jesse Duke, on the risk of repeating himself sighed again. What was said in the heat of anger meant so little now in the wee small hours of the morning. And if he could take those angry words all back again, he would. But it was too late for that now, the damage was done.

He was only mildly surprised at the appearance of his eldest nephew, roused by the smell of coffee no doubt. He entered the kitchen wordlessly and walked over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup before sitting down beside his uncle. They sat in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, wondering what they were going to say the other.

Eventually it was Jesse that broke the spell.

"You think I was too hard on Bo"

It was a statement rather than a question and Luke's silence told him what his answer was. But that only served to make him even angrier at himself than before and he found himself trying to explain his actions to the boy.

"What else could I have done Luke? The mortgage payment had to be made! I couldn't afford to bail 'im out."

"I know that Uncle Jesse, so does Bo. And if I had been you I would have done the same thing......" Luke answered softly, hesitating as he debated whether or not to tell his uncle the whole truth.

Catching the break in Luke's voice Jesse's eyes narrowed as he regarded his nephew, his shrewd eyes not missing anything.

"What do you mean so does Bo? What you not telling me Luke?"

Luke Duke was cut from the same cloth as his Uncle Jesse and just like the older man had been doing all through this long night he sighed, resigned to break his promise with Bo, knowing full well that if he didn't come clean Jesse and Bo may never be alright again. Uncle Jesse had to know what Bo had done in order to protect them all.

"Bo weren't speeding Uncle Jesse, he did everything that was asked of ya and took his time. Rosco set Bo up - a trap to put him in jail, thinking you would use the mortgage payment to bail him out."

"Then why in the blazes did Bo lie to me Luke? Make me think that he had been acting irresponsibly? That Rosco had caught him fair and square? Why? Why would he do such a thing?"

But though Jesse could not believe that his ears were telling him that one of his own kin lied to his face and another one of them was in on the act, his head screamed at him that Bo had a perfectly good reason for doing what he did.

"And why didn't you tell me before now?" he finished his tirade, pointing his finger at Luke and waiting anxiously for the reply that he knew in his heart was coming.

Luke swallowed as he faced his Uncle Jesse's wrath.

"He made me promise not to tell you. Leastways until the mortgage payment was in the bank safely paid. He was worried that....."

"That I would use it to bail him out of jail if I knew the truth." Jesse finished the sentence and stared at his dark haired nephew. Earnest blue eyes returned the look as realisation dawned on Jesse.

No sir – Lavinia would be most upset at him at this moment in time........

"Luke! I left him in there!" he whispered the words as the truth of the matter was laid before him.

"I know Uncle Jesse – but he knew what he was doin'. Besides, now the mortgage payment is made, Boss will more than likely let him out today or tomorrow if he's still mad at us."

But Jesse shook his head.

"You don't get it!. I said some things to that boy that I had no cause to say. I need to make it right Luke." He stood up and made for the door ready there and then to drive to Hazzard and speak to his youngest nephew despite the fact that the sun had not begun to rise yet.

"Now hold on Uncle Jesse, it's the middle of the night! Why don't we fix ourselves some breakfast and get the chores done first. We can go later this morning when we know Boss Hogg will be there and maybe we can get Bo released and bring him home."

Jesse nodded reluctantly, knowing in his head that Luke was making sense, even though his heart was urging him to go to the boy now.

"He knows you love him Uncle Jesse!"

Luke's reassuring words were well intended, but Jesse Duke could not accept that fact until he had seen Bo with his own eyes. He knew what he had to do to make it up to the boy.

"You and Daisy will stay here and do the chores; I will go in to Hazzard for nine am, meet with Boss and then come hell or high water I am bringing Bo home with me!"

Luke Duke grinned, his relief evident on his handsome features.

"Yessir" he said and supped the last of his coffee, thinking to himself that they had escaped this one with little harm done.

**  
Ya see that's the thing about Jesse Duke, he is always willing to stand up and say when he is wrong. Takes a big man to do that. I sure do hope that young Bo sees it that way after spending a night in Hazzard County Jail.**


	2. Hazzard County Jail

Two Wrongs

Chapter two – Hazzard County Jail

**See here now – this is Hazzard County Jail where they got poor ol' Bo holed up in a cell. And look here there's the Sheriff of Hazzard County. By most folks standards he ain't exactly what you would call reliable and upstanding despite that badge he's wearing......Now hang on folks you all know this so you don't need me to tell you. But here's a question – what do you think Rosco's doing up at this ungodly hour?**

Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane was not a man who enjoyed the uncomfortable elements of his job. Those aspects that involved being up at stupid o'clock, chasing down fugitive criminals and then guarding them in his jail until the State Police arrived to take them away.

Not that he wasn't proud of the fact that they had gone and captured one of the most hardened criminals in the entire state of Georgia and that said criminal was cooling his heels in his very own jail. The simple fact that Rosco had very little to do with the capture and that it had been Enos' sharp eyes and quick actions that had done it was irrelevant to him. As far as he was concerned Pete Sharp was his prisoner and therefore, hereto and ipso facto the reward money was his also, (provided he could get the prisoner away before Boss Hogg noticed that was).

So even though it was normally Enos' job to guard the jail through the night when there was a cell occupied, Rosco decided that tonight it was up to him to protect the good citizens of Hazzard from such a no good crook like Sharp. If the State Troopers turned up early to collect their escaped murderer then he wanted to be sure that his name was on the arrest sheet thereby entitling him to all the rewards that went with it – both tangible (that is money) and intangible (being good public relations).

**Now who said that Sheriff Rosco was a fool?**

Bo Duke lay back on the bunk and regarded his restless neighbour through his half shut eyes. The man was like a caged tiger wandering back and forth along the length of the 8 feet by 10 feet cell. He wasn't a big man standing a good foot shorter than Bo. Older and mean looking he had a hard edge to his eyes. He had struggled some when Rosco and Enos brought him in and by the language that spouted from his mouth Bo reckoned that he was a tough nut. Bo wondered what mishap had occurred to the man that had allowed Rosco and Enos to capture him, because from what he could see he would have been a difficult man to catch. He certainly didn't look friendly and Bo had the good sense not to engage in conversation with him. Something told him that this man might actually deserve to be locked up and that discretion in this case was the better part of valour. So he pretended to be asleep while he kept a wary eye on the stranger in the next cell.

Of course not sleeping meant that meant that his thoughts were racing round in his head and he couldn't help but relive the events of the previous day.

"_Now Bo, I am countin' on you to collect the parts from the Claybourne farm and get back here without any trouble you understand?"_

"_Yessir Uncle Jesse, you can count on me!"_

"_I mean it boy. No speedin', no givin' Rosco reasons to bust ya. There's too much to do, that tractor needs fixin' and I need to get the mortgage in today."_

_And Bo had faithfully promised to be on his best behaviour, and he was. Well apart from trying to flirt with Kathleen Claybourne, much to the disgust of her father, who sent him on his way from his stockyard with a growl and a grimace that told him what he thought of his attentions towards his fetching eighteen year old daughter._

**Ya can't blame a boy for tryin' can ya? Especially when that boy is Bo Duke.**

_But as reckless as he could be, he paid heed to his Uncle Jesse and he drove the General Lee carefully out of Zeke Claybourne's and made his way back to the farm, preparing to make a start on that old tractor now he had the parts he needed to get it going again. Spring planting time was coming close and they needed to be ready._

_And it was his Uncle Jesse's words that were in his ears when he spotted the blue flashing lights that signalled that Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane was on his tail as he drove along Mill Road, not 3 miles away from his home. So instead of racing away and starting his favourite game of cat and mouse with the law, he pulled over and stopped._

"_Rosco, what you pulled me over for now?" he asked as the hapless Sheriff sidled over to him._

"_You're a Duke ain't ya? Speedin!"_

"_Rosco you know I wasn't speedin'. I was lucky if I was doin' 55!"_

"_Khew khew – I got ya now Bo. This here is a 30 mile an hour zone!"_

"_Since when?" Bo was incredulous and could feel the anger rising within him at the injustice of the law in Hazzard. With no Luke in the car with him to keep things on an even keel the hot headed young Duke was hurtling headlong into trouble._

"_Since I said so and I am the law around here."_

"_Rosco that ain't fair and you know it!" Bo's blue eyes flashed angrily at the Sheriff and he pounded the steering wheel in anger._

"_Well now sir there is no need for that attitude. Out of the ve-hi-cle please and put your hands on that hood there...."_

"_What for?"_

"_Resistin arrest that's what for. Now out!" Rosco showed initiative for once and was obviously intent on his mission as he pulled out his gun then reached in through the open and windows and pulled out the ignition keys._

_Bo knew that he was on a hiding to nothing. If he tried to make a run for it he faced the wrath of his beloved Uncle, yet here he was being arrested for a crime that he hadn't done. Sighing with resignation he reckoned that being hung for a lamb was better than being hung for a wolf and he got out of the car and allowed himself to be arrested by Rosco. There was little doubt in his mind that Rosco had arrested him just so that his Uncle Jesse would be forced to bail him out and that the bail set by the Honourable JD Hogg would be precisely the monthly mortgage payment that was owed to said JD Hogg. He also knew that his Uncle would do everything in his power to get him home to his family, even if it meant sacrificing that precious mortgage payment. We'll find a way he would say, kin is more important. _

_Man but life as a Duke could be downright unfair sometimes._

Little did he know how those thoughts would return to haunt him later.

Luke had been the first one to come and see him. Rosco had not been able to resist calling on the cb to gloat to his family about arresting Bo. Luke had been in town already running errands with Daisy so had picked up the call and made his way to the jail house straight away. Bo noticed how he couldn't hide the disappointment from his features as he came through to where he had been locked up.

"Bo!" he said. "You alright?"

He had just nodded in response, not wanting to see the look in his big cousin's eyes in case it should weaken his resolve. He knew what he had to do.

"What happened kiddo? Did Rosco set up the thirty mile an hour speed limit today trick?"

Bo looked up in surprise and noticed that the disappointment was for his situation and not for his little cousin.

"Luke how'd you know?"

"Come on! The only way Rosco could've caught you was if you was obeying the law Bo. No way you was speeding cuz. In any case you heard what Uncle Jesse said...."

"You musn't tell Uncle Jesse Luke. You got ta let him think I was speedin and got caught fair and square!"

"You got ta be kiddin me! You got any idea what he's gonna do to you if he thinks you disobeyed him?"

"You got any idea what he's gonna do with the mortgage money when he realises that I got set up?"

Luke whistled softly and shook his head. Bo could see that he was trying to come up with some alternative plan to get him out of jail.

"Bo! You sure you wanna do this?"

"You got any better ideas? Cos if you do I'm listening."

And that was when Uncle Jesse arrived and Luke watched in sympathy as Bo was verbally torn limb from limb by his beloved Uncle Jesse. And as Jesse left without a backward glance at his wayward nephew, Luke regarded his younger cousin for a moment, watching as Bo kept his gaze to the floor, leaning against the bars of his cells. It was clear that Bo was struggling to keep his composure and he hurt for him.

"Luke, come on there's work to be done!" the disembodied voice of his Uncle could not belie the disappointment and anger in its tone. Luke knew that he had to comply.

"Coming Uncle Jesse" he called out. "I'm proud of you Bo" he added with a whisper before turning to leave his distraught cousin to spend a night in jail to protect the family he loved.

Luke was so angry that he couldn't stand to look at Rosco and Boss as he walked past them and made his way out to the bright sunlight of Hazzard Square. But he knew by their silence that they could not believe that Bo had been deserted by his family and that their plan had failed. So he wasn't there when the phone rang and Rosco was ordered to be on the lookout for a dangerous fugitive that might be on the loose in Hazzard County. And he didn't see the dollar signs flash up in Boss Hogg's eyes when the mention of $50,000 reward money was made. And he was therefore unaware that his cousin, his closest friend, his kid brother in all but name, would be spending the night in the jail alongside a convicted killer.

**Now you would think that Bo would be alright, seeing as how they ain't sharing a cell but then you would be forgetting that the Sheriff of Hazzard County is one Rosco P Coltrane. And he ain't known around these parts for his competence in protectin the good citizens now is he? And we all know by now that when there is trouble brewin in Hazzard, sure as nothing there's gonna be a Duke right in the middle of it somewhere......**


	3. Lost Sheep Come Back Please!

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. I was nervous about writing this one – but the storyline has been buzzing round my head for a while and it was just begging to be written.

DOHNUMB3RSFAN01 – wow thanks for your lovely comments. You will have to wait and see how Jesse and Bo get on.....I think its going to get worse before it gets better......lol

Vinsmouse – thank you for the kind words. You are absolutely right – Jesse wouldn't say that he was ashamed to call Bo "Duke" and I admit to have written him slightly ooc. However I needed him to say that to set up the drama and angst of the next chapters so I hope you can forgive his slip and that it won't spoil your enjoyment. I think you will see later that Jesse was under a great deal of pressure and he felt so let down by what he thought Bo had done. Besides even Uncle Jesse can get it wrong sometimes...... :-)

POLARIS'05 – thanks I am glad you are enjoying it. Erm I think Bo's going to need more than a hug.....

If you don't like cliffhangers – don't read this!!

**Chapter three – Lost Sheep – Come Back – Please!**

**Its all happening over at Hazzard Jail House you know. They got ol' Bo all locked up for a crime he didn't commit, and as far as he is aware his Uncle Jesse is madder than a spittin' wild cat at him for it too. And just when you think it can't get worse for him, there he is with a convicted murderer for a cell mate. Ain't no wonder Bo didn't get a lick of sleep last night. I sure do hope that he realises soon that his Uncle Jesse is gonna arrive and take him home where he belongs. Speaking of home - I wonder how things are doing over at the Duke Farm?**

"I am sure looking forward to getting Bo back here" said Daisy Duke with a smile. "It just weren't right him languishing in jail the way he did. I sure am glad that Uncle Jesse is fixing to go and get him"

"Me too honey!" replied her big cousin, sharing the grin. "It near broke my heart when I heard what Uncle Jesse said to Bo, I nearly upped and told him there and then that is weren't Bo's fault. But I made a promise to Bo that I would say nothing til the mortgage payment was in so there weren't nothing I could do but hold my peace."

"I just don't understand how Uncle Jesse could say those hurtful things to Bo. Even if Bo was guilty as Rosco said, I ain't never heard him say anything like that to any one of us. Poor Bo must have been mighty upset. I just can't wait to see him and show him that its all going to be alright. I'm gonna cook him his favourite supper tonight!"

Luke nodded in response to Daisy while he considered what she had said. He had noticed that his Uncle had seemed to be somewhat grouchier than normal lately, but would never tell them what was eating at him. He had seemed particularly anxious that the mortgage payment was made this month and Luke had held his suspicions for a while that their finances were worse than ever and that Uncle Jesse was shouldering the burden alone, trying to keep his troubles from them. He respected the old man's need to fend for his family and had said nothing until now. But today he knew that when Bo got back they would all be having a long talk about family and how they share their worries together. Don't do no good holding anything back, because, as yesterday proved, it didn't do nothing but break apart what you're trying to protect by taking it on alone.

And sure as eggs is eggs, he suspected that Bo had noticed it too. Why else would he have just stood and taken the tongue lashing from Uncle Jesse without trying to defend himself? Man that must have hurt. But Bo was a grown man, and he had a level head on his shoulders – least most of the time. Luke was sure that they would all get over this hurdle as long as they did it together. Way he saw it there were two things that had gone wrong. One being that Uncle Jesse had a problem that he didn't share. And second there Bo was trying to solve it on his own. In his book those two wrongs didn't make anything right and he was planning on fixing it today. And Daisy's best cooking would be the best foundation to start on too he thought with a grin. Relishing the taste of her special fried chicken and corn bread already, followed by Bo's (and everyone else's) favourite pudding – cherry pie.

"I sure am glad that it's Uncle Jesse that's gone to fetch Bo home too. I reckon that they need to talk some. Poor Uncle Jesse must be might worried about something to have laid into him like that. I wish I knew what was troubling him Luke!"

Luke smiled wistfully at Daisy's words before heading off to muck out Maudine's stall. Nope, looks like Uncle Jesse's front didn't work with any of them. He was gonna have to take actin classes to fool them next time. As he grabbed the pitch fork and started turning the straw, he tried to ignore the gnawing feeling of guilt that had started building up in him since seeing his cousin looking lost and alone in jail yesterday. Perhaps if he had kept on at Uncle Jesse, none of this would have happened in the first place. He busied himself with his work and tried to forget about it. They would be home soon and then they could sort it all out once and for all.

**Well I sure hope Luke is right about this one. Something tells me its going to get worse before it gets better...... Just a feeling I got. Call it the Duke alarm..... or is it the cb radio I am hearing?**

" Crazy Cooter calling Lost Sheep, come back."

Luke was too far from the radio to hear and Daisy was out back hanging washing on the line.

" Crazy Cooter calling Lost Sheep, come back, please!"

Thirty seconds passed as the Dukes carried on with their chores, blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to hit.

"Lost sheep...come back.... you got your ears on? Luke! Dangit! You gotta come back now ya hear?"

Neither Daisy nor Luke heard the desperation in Cooter's voice as he frantically tried to raise them on the cb.

**Now what do you reckon has happened over in Hazzard that has Cooter all het up? D'ya reckon its got something to do with Bo and Uncle Jesse?**

Bo Duke was in a world of pain.

It had all happened so fast. He felt the intense searing pain in his back before he had even heard the shot. Next thing he knew he was down on the ground breathing hard, a roaring in his ears as loud as thunder. No not on the ground, it was wriggling beneath him, intensifying the pain. He heard a moan from somewhere and something told him it was his voice doing the moaning. The wriggling stopped and he then felt hard ground under him and he let his face drop to the sidewalk, feeling the cold concrete beneath his skin. He couldn't move his arms. He couldn't move, he couldn't think.

Through the pain he thought he could make out other noises. A scream, a car's wheels screeching, more gunshots, voices, voices all around him. Like the tower of Babel he couldn't make out what they were saying. What was happening? The pain was matched with a sticky feeling in his back that stretched down to his left side where he was lying. The roaring pulsed in time with his heartbeat and he felt lost in the confusion of the cacophony of sound that rushed around him. Then he heard a welcome sound.

"Bo!"

A clear voice emerged from the hubbub, a trusted voice filled with concern, breaking with shock and fear, just by his ear. He focussed on that voice.

..."Rosco! Keys. I need to get those cuffs off him!"... it faded slightly as if it turned away. Then he felt a strong presence just behind him and his arms were no longer pinned down.

"Bo? Bo? Can you hear me? Bo?"

"Un-cl Jes-.." he managed to gasp as he felt strong arms hold him and turn him over.

"I'm here Bo. I'm here. I ain't going anywhere. Don't you worry none I got ya!" his Uncle Jesse's voice was strained with fear and panic.

His hand reached out towards his Uncle and was grabbed in a strong grip. He opened his eyes and centred on Jesse's face. It was out of focus around his hair and beard and he realised that there were tears in his eyes. His beloved Uncle was still saying soothing words to him even as he pressed hard on the wound in his back. He seethed in pain and the enormity of his situation struck him. He had been shot at close range and he was scared. He might not get another chance to tell his family that he loved them.

"Tell Luke and Daisy...." his voice was taut with pain and effort to speak.

"No Bo! No – don't you talk like that! I won't have it!" Jesse had tears in his eyes. "You can tell them yourself!"

"...tell them I love them..." Bo felt his world spin into darkness despite the anchor of Uncle Jesse's grip. And for all his might he tried to hold onto that strength but it slipped away with the receding sound of the voice of the man who had raised him from childhood.

"Love you.....Jes-"

"No! Bo don't do this son. No you stay with me now ya hear! Bo!" Jesse was choking with tears as he felt Bo's hand relax in his and the tension in the boy's body drift away. "Stay with me Bo. Stay with me" he repeated over and over, oblivious to the activity going on around him and totally unaware of the still figure of Rosco P Coltrane sitting beside them staring in shock at the young man who had saved his life.

Jesse hardly felt the paramedics move him to one side while they examined his nephew and began their work. Numb with shock and fear at what he had just witnessed, he could do nothing but look into the calm and serene features of his youngest and feel his world fall apart at the thought that he might have died in his arms just then.


	4. Dukes in Distress

Hey everyone – wow I can't believe the reviews I am getting so far! Thanks so much. I am enjoying this little story – and your encouragement is just adding to the enjoyment all the more!

This chapter is all angst and not much action I am afraid – but its needed to set up the action for the next chapter. So all you guys who need to know the details of what happened to Bo are going to have to go on the journey with Luke in the next chapter! Intrigued? Well read on and see what I mean!!!

**Chapter Four – Dukes in Distress**

**Oh no! Looks like Bo has just sacrificed himself to save Rosco's life. Now ain't that just like a Duke? And there he is laid out in front of the Court house and Daisy and Luke know nothing about it! Come on Luke – listen to the radio!!!**

"Lost sheep lost sheep this is crazy Cooter – please say ya got yer ears on, come back! Luke come back. Am I gonna have to drive out there?"

Luke was crossing the yard when he finally heard the call and he leaned into the General Lee to take it.

"This is lost sheep. Hey Cooter hold yer horses! What's up?"

"Luke.....yer there!! Thank the Lord! Ya need to get here now. Bo's been shot!"

Luke gasped, his vision spinning into a vortex, breaths coming quick and furiously at the impact of Cooter's words.

"Luke? D'ya hear me?"

"Where – where is he?" he heard himself saying as if from far away.

"Courthouse. Jesse's there with 'im"

Luke swallowed, his mind a maelstrom of confusion and panic. There was only one thing he could do and he did it.

"I'm coming" he hissed and then threw the mike into the car.

"DAISY!!!!!" Luke was in the General Lee before she even had a chance to peek from around the back and the engine was already running as she ran towards him her features scrunched into a confused frown.

"Get in!!" he hollered and she complied without asking for an explanation. She had barely sat down when he gunned the engine and they careened out of the farm yard at full speed leaving the farmyard chores forgotten in its wake.

Maudine's stall had yet to receive its fresh bundle of straw, and one of the sheets was dragging in the dirt where it had been half pegged onto the line. The door was still lying open to the barn and all was quiet and still as the farm patiently waited for the family to return. It was going to be a long wait.

In the General Daisy Duke was fighting back the tears as the news sunk in. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she too found herself gasping for air at the shock.

"Luke! What happened?"

"I don't know Daisy, I didn't ask Cooter. I just gotta get there. Gotta get to him." He said the last bit almost to himself, every protective urge that he had towards his young cousin coming to the fore.

"What about Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked.

Luke shook his head and set his mouth in a grim line gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"Hold on tight Daisy cos we are taking every short cut we know."

**Now we don't know what the record time is for getting from the Duke farm to Hazzard Town Square where the courthouse is, but one thing is for sure, a new one was set by the General Lee that day.**

Nothing had prepared Luke and Daisy Duke for the sight that beheld them when they arrived in Hazzard having broken every speeding law in the land in their effort to get there. Besides Enos and Rosco's patrol vehicles there was a Georgia State police car as well as an unmarked police car, identifiable by its portable red flashing light on the roof. There were two ambulances there from Tri County hospital and a barrier had been set up to stop people from getting too close to the scene.

As they parked the General and dashed over towards the court house Luke spotted Cooter standing anxiously at the barrier beside Enos and another policeman.

"How bad is he?" Luke yelled and made to climb over the barrier to get to the Courthouse.

"Now hold on there buddy this is a crime scene – you can't just rush in there." The State Policeman didn't know the Dukes so could be forgiven for trying to stop them. But Luke was not in the mood for being pushed around today.

"You try and stop me!" he started angrily, his worry getting the better of him.

"Now hold on Luke!" Enos started trying to step between the two men.

"That's my cousin over there, he needs me!" Luke yelled.

"Jesse's with him Luke." Cooter held on to his arm soothingly and tried to calm his friend down while Daisy peered round desperately trying to see what was happening.

"Please!" Luke pleaded with the Officers, his blue eyes bright with emotion. "I got to see him!"

Enos nodded to the State Trooper, confirming that he was indeed akin to the downed man and Luke and Daisy were allowed through. Luke didn't even stop to say thanks and rushed round to the other side of the ambulance than skidded to a halt, staring open mouthed in shock.

"Oh no!" gasped Daisy at his shoulder as they beheld the scene in front of them.

Bo was laid out on his right side on a gurney while two paramedics strapped him in. His eyes were shut and there was a blue pallor to his cheeks, which were barely hidden by the oxygen mask strapped to his face. The two medics were calling out vital signs to each other, concern showing grim on their faces.

"OK bp is holding steady for now at 100 over 50, I think its safe to move him." One called to his partner, who nodded.

"Right lets get going!" he replied and together they lifted their patient into the waiting ambulance.

But despite the shock of seeing Bo in a bad way, it was the sight of their Uncle Jesse that had really startled the two cousins. He had been standing beside Bo the whole time, looking at his face as if searching for a response from him. His left hand and sleeve were blood soaked, as were his working jeans that he always wore and his face was worn with grief. It struck Luke just then that he had never seen his Uncle look old before now.

Daisy jumped forward as the paramedics made their final preparations to leave, one monitoring Bo while the other was picking up the equipment and supplies that they had used on him in their efforts to stabilise him. Jesse was already making his way into the ambulance and stopped when he saw his niece running towards him.

She threw her arms around her Uncle and sobbed.

"Oh Uncle Jesse! Luke and I just got a call from Cooter! We came as fast as we could!" she cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his niece, seeking solace in her presence.

Luke found himself moving towards the waiting ambulance and he jumped in and hovered anxiously over his younger cousin.

"Bo! Bo! My god what happened to ya?" he whispered through his tears. To his surprise Bo moaned in response and heavy lids tried to open. Encouraged he leaned closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Hey Bo! Its me Luke. We're all here Bo. Its gonna be alright ya hear?"

The flickering of eyelids steadily stopped and Bo did not respond anymore.

"How bad is it?" he asked the attending paramedic who was trying to usher him out of the ambulance.

"Too early to say. He lost a lot of blood. Let us get him to the hospital, they'll do everything they can sir. Please." The paramedic led Luke out and gestured to Jesse that he should come in now.

Jesse Duke had said not one word. He calmly extracted himself from Daisy's embrace and gently touched her cheek, and then he put a hand on Luke's shoulder and simply looked into his eyes. Both sets of blue eyes were bright with tears and it was clear to anyone watching that neither could speak. Words of understanding stood unspoken between them in that moment and then Jesse was gone, ambulance speeding away with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Luke and Daisy were left holding on to each other for dear life on the steps of the Courthouse.

"He was hero! A hero I say!" the drawling tones of the County Commissioner sang out from behind the two Dukes and they turned in surprise. The round diminutive figure of JD Hogg ambled forward from the Courthouse and he shook his head slowly. "I saw the whole thing with my own eyes! That boy saved Rosco's life, took a bullet meant for him."

Luke could stand no more and grabbed the fat little man by his waistcoat and snarled at him.

"He shouldn't have been there in the first place you snivelling piece of – "

"Luke stop!" Daisy grabbed his arm and tried to lead him away. "This ain't helping Bo" she added in a whisper.

Luke stared down for a moment longer at the white clad figure cringing with fear under his wrath. Then he released him in disgust and allowed Daisy to lead him back to where the General lay waiting for them. Their long walk took them past Cooter and Enos again and they looked on in sympathy as the couple supported each other in their distress, neither knowing what to say to them.

**Don't know about you folks, but I am feeling mighty bad for the Dukes right now. I don't reckon I would know what to say to them either.**

Luke and Daisy arrived at the hospital mere minutes after Bo. They found their Uncle Jesse standing in the corridor staring towards a set of swing doors. Flanking their Uncle they stood for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

A light cough interrupted them and they looked round at a petite woman in a nurses uniform.

"I'm sorry sir" she addressed Jesse. "I'm afraid we need some information about your son."

"Nephew" he interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry. Are you his next of kin?" she asked gently. She could see that he was in shock and being an experienced ER nurse she knew how to handle anxious relatives.

Jesse nodded in response.

"OK I'm sorry to do this, but I need you to fill in some forms for me so that we have the right information so that we can best take care of him. Is that alright?" she gestured towards a set of chairs and led them all to sit down. Luke noted how unsteady his Uncle looked and was glad to get him sitting down for a while. He put an arm around him to steady him as he walked.

Once seated, the nurse, whose nametag said Stewart, hunched down in front of Jesse and took his rough old hands in her tiny ones. Luke was surprised by the gesture and then noted that she was discretely feeling for his pulse and he smiled slightly. He liked this lady.

"I'll get you the forms in a minute," she said after a moment, looking earnestly into Jesse's stricken features. "But right now the first thing I am going to do is fetch you some sweet tea. Best thing for shock and it looks like you all need it." And quick as a flash she was gone.

**I think we all like that sweet nurse now don't we? Wonder where that accent comes from? She surely doesn't hail from the State of Georgia that's for sure.**

It was a long wait for the Dukes. Nurse Stewart had brought tea for them all and it certainly helped bring a little colour into Uncle Jesse's cheeks. The pretty blonde made no pretences about checking Jesse's pulse next time and she nodded in satisfaction that it had slowed down some after drinking the hot beverage. Luke had filled in the forms for his Uncle to sign and then they had waited in silence. As desperate as he was to know what had happened, Luke understood that he couldn't pester his Uncle now, and besides his thoughts were spinning round and round in his head as he tried in vain to accept what was happening to his family.

But if they thought this wait was long, they soon learned that this was only a practice for the real thing. A young man in green scrubs eventually emerged from the emergency room and approached the nurse, who nodded towards the family sitting together. Daisy was dosing, her head on Luke's shoulder while he sat with his arms folded across his broad chest. Jesse sat still staring into space.

"Mr Duke?"

They all stood up quickly and regarded the doctor, three hearts thumping in unison.

"Shall we sit down? Please?"

Luke felt the panic rising in his chest as he prepared himself for the worst possible news.

"Right, we have him stabilised for now" he said quietly, nodding at the sighs of relief that emanated from them. "but he is far from out of the woods yet I'm afraid."

"How bad is it doc?" Luke asked for them, knowing that for now he was the spokesman for the Dukes.

"From the x-rays we have taken it seems that the bullet may have nicked his left kidney and we can't say how bad the damage is until we get him into surgery. The bullet has to be removed, but we need our renal specialist on hand to do that. She is on her way right now."

"Kidney! You think he might lose his kidney?" That sounded bad to Luke and he felt Daisy squeeze his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Mr Duke, it is too early to say. All we can do is get him to surgery, and try to replenish the lost fluids. After surgery we will know more, and we can then deliver you a prognosis. All I can say for now is that he is stable. We'll be preparing him for surgery very soon."

They sat in silence for a moment as the news sunk in then Luke went to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"Can we see him?"

"He's awake and he's asking for you." He finished this with a smile and he stood to lead them through to the ER. He stopped before he entered the room.

"Before we go in you should prepare yourself. He is on oxygen, and has three iv tubes in place. One of them is replacing blood, and the others are pain medication and vital fluids to keep him stable. We also have him connected to a heart rate monitor. Please don't be alarmed at all the equipment, its necessary so that we can monitor him and keep him stable for surgery. Don't expect too much from him, the pain medication has made him woozy."

Thus prepared they entered the room and warily approached the bed where the youngest member of the Duke family lay on his side.

"Oh Bo!" gasped Daisy and she covered her face with her hands. "I can't stand to see you like this. I can't stand it!" she continued her voice muffled somewhat by her fingers.

Jesse had still said very little up until that point. He leaned over and gingerly placed his hands on the tousled blonde curls, running his thumb gentle over Bo's forehead, conscious of the all the wires and tubes that snaked around his nephew.

"My boy." He said in a voice that broke Luke's heart. "I should never have left you in that jail. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bo's eyes flickered open, revealing cloudy blue eyes. On seeing his Uncle they crinkled as he smiled in greeting behind the oxygen mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"Hey" he said in a whisper. "You ok?"

Jesse laughed through his tears at that.

"Listen to you! Don't worry 'bout me son. I'll be OK when you're better ya hear?"

"Ain't yer fault" those words were mumbled as his eyes grew heavy again, but Jesse heard them all the same.

"I know son" he answered softly. "But I know whose it is." He muttered. Luke had watched the exchange with mixed emotions. Delighted as he was to hear Bo talk, he felt worry at how his Uncle Jesse had blamed himself, followed by a deep anger that someone was responsible for this and they had to pay.

Daisy then walked over and kissed Bo on the forehead.

"We'll be waiting for you Bo, we love you." It was all she could say before her emotions got the better of her.

"Love you too sweetheart" Bo breathed in reply.

"We need to get Bo ready now" the doctor whose name was Jackson stated quietly and Jesse and Daisy nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Luke!" gasped Bo his eyes flashing open. "Don't go yet!"

"I'm here Bo. I ain't going anywhere!" Luke rushed over to where his cousin could see him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Need to tell you." Bo moved his hand up and tried to take the mask off so that he could speak unhindered.

"Tell me what Bo? Can't it wait until after surgery?"

"No. Luke, if I don't make it through this-"

Luke felt the blood rushing through his ears at Bo's words and he found himself denying the possibility that he might die.

"Oh no – we ain't going there Bo. Cos you are going to make it. I won't hear you say those things I just won't"

Bo's hand found its way to Lukes and he grasped it weakly.

"Please Luke hear me out. I know its bad. They told me that. Just don't let Uncle Jesse beat himself up over this. Please Luke this'll kill him."

"Aw Bo!" Luke exclaimed through fresh tears. "You know I'll look after him and Daisy too. You know that! But don't you dare think about dying on me ya hear me? I'll never forgive ya!"

Bo's eyes grew heavy again as he nodded and smiled at his beloved cousin.

"I love ya too Luke"

Luke Duke could take no more and he turned to leave the emergency room while the medical team started preparing Bo for surgery. Stopping for a moment by Doctor Jackson he asked how long the surgery would take.

"Several hours" came the response. And he nodded and left the room quickly and walked up to Uncle Jesse who was speaking to Nurse Stewart

"There's a room over here where you can wait if you like." She was saying to Jesse and Daisy. "It has a couch that you can lie on and catch some sleep"

"I have to thank ya for your kindness Nurse Stewart" Jesse replied and he led his family in to the relatives room to wait for news.

"I ain't staying Uncle Jesse" Luke said quietly. "I need you to tell me what happened. I'm gonna catch the fella that did this. And I don't care what I have to do to do it."

Jesse regarded his oldest nephew for a moment. It occurred to him that he forgot sometimes that his kids were grown up, men and woman of their own right and with minds of their own. But deep down all three were just chips of the old block. And he was proud of them all.

Luke was expecting his Uncle Jesse to put up an argument about his going out to catch this guy, and was taken aback when he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Luke I agree. I want you to git this man too. I can't have any other family going through what we are right now. Sit down son and I'll tell you what I saw. Then afterwards you speak to Rosco, Enos and Cooter, cos they all saw some of it too – bits I didn't see. And once you catch this fella I want you to come back here in one piece ya hear? I ain't having two of my kids hurt by this guy."

**And so Luke heard the story from Uncle Jesse, Deputy Enos, Sheriff Rosco, his best pal Crazy Cooter and even got some info from that State Policeman he had a run in with earlier. And after all that talking, he managed to piece together the puzzle of exactly what did happen that morning in Hazzard. I think all you good folks wanna hear it too – am I right?**


	5. Jesse's Tale

Hi everyone. Thanks again for reviewing - its appreciated very much. This chapter is Jesse's version of events, and you will see that as Luke speaks to more witnesses, he is going to fit the pieces of the puzzle together and find out exactly what was going on in Hazzard this morning. Please bear with me as it develops....I'm not even sure that its going to work....(keeps fingers crossed.....)

**Chapter Five – Jesse's Tale**

**Now there's old Luke with a mighty puzzle on his hands. He's gonna get at least four if not five different accounts of what happened this morning and from all that he's gotta work out how Bo ended up getting hurt. But we all know that Luke Duke is smarter than most, and I reckon that it won't be long before he's got a plan. Let's listen in to what Jesse's told him.....**

_Well I took ma pickup into Hazzard around nine just as I said I would. I thought that I might be able to talk some sense into Rosco and JD and convince 'em to let Bo out of jail. Looking back now I guess I should've known better than to put JD and sense in the same sentence. I parked over by Cooter's intending to walk over to the jailhouse first to see Bo and at least make things right with him. Considering the things I said to him yesterday I really wanted him to know that I took all those words back, and that they should apply to me not him._

_Anyways Cooter arrived towing a wreck just then and I stopped to pass the time of day with him. Wish the Lord I hadn't, I might've stopped this thing afore it started. I know Luke, I know. I can't help the way I'm feeling. I've looked after you boys since you weren't even as high as my knees and that need to protect ya never goes away. And when one of your own gets hurt there ain't nothing that can stop the feeling that you could have prevented it. Bo being there in the first place might not be my fault, but I could've taken him outta there. But I didn't cos I was mad at him for doing something he didn't even do. How am I supposed to feel about that if not guilty as sin?_

_So Cooter told me that the wreck was found over by Hawks Gully, and that Rosco had ordered him to go fetch it. Apparently some escaped crook or other had crashed there and was sitting in the jail waiting for the State Police. Well that was when my big toe started hurting. I didn't like the thought of Bo bein in a cell with a hardened criminal and I made up my mind to go and see JD straight away, before going to see Bo. I saw him standing in front of the Courthouse looking mighty pleased with himself, all getted up in that white suit of his and his fancy cigar. I made my way over to him ready for an argument._

_"JD!" I said "I want you to release Bo to me now"_

_"Not now Jesse" he replied "Can't you see I have important visitors arriving and I must be on hand to welcome them."_

_"Now look here JD, I don't like that you have Bo in jail beside a fugitive, specially when we both know that he did nothing wrong yesterday."_

_"Not according to my Sheriff he didn't. Speeding, resisting arrest, aggressive behaviour towards a police officer. Now if your boys can't do the time, I strongly suggest that they don't do the crime! Now excuse me Jesse Duke, my visitors are arriving."_

_I don't mind telling you I was ready to punch that fat little cigar into his fat little face, but I know that it wouldn't work and violence is not the answer in these situations. He was looking particularly full of himself and I could tell that he was up to something. I was trying to figure out what to say next when two State Police cars arrived and parked outside of the Courthouse and I got asked to move by Enos._

_"Enos" I said "What on earth is going on?"_

_"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse sir I'm not at liberty to tell you about the hardened criminal we caught last night."_

_My big toe was starting to ache bad just then and I knew that I had to see Bo and I said so to Enos._

_"He's coming up in a minute Uncle Jesse. Sheriff Rosco is escorting our prisoner up and then Boss and Rosco are gonna let Bo go. Don't you worry now, he'll be home for supper you wait and see."_

_Well I was mighty glad to hear that even though it was clear to me that Boss and Rosco were putting on a show for my benefit. But if that's what it took to get Bo home with us I was gonna take it. So I stood back some and watched with Cooter as the State Cops went in to the jail house and then came back after a while with Rosco and their prisoner all cuffed together. But I got a mighty shock to see that they had Bo as well and that they had his hands cuffed behind him. I mean what did they do that for? They aint never done that before to any of you boys! And I said so to Enos who just shook his head as bemused as me and Cooter were._

_Next thing I know this fella pushes Rosco away and I saw that he had Rosco's gun in his hands and that he and Rosco weren't cuffed together at all. He aimed that gun at Rosco and there was no doubt in my mind that he was gonna kill him right there and then. Then I heard Bo shouting "Look out!" and he shoulder charged Rosco out of the way. But Bo couldn't get out of the way before the gun fired._

_I'll never forget that image to my dying day. From across the square I saw my boy lying on top of Rosco and all the blood. At that moment I didn't care what else was going on I just had to get to my boy. Took Cooter and Enos together to hold me back and get me down on the ground cos there was more shots. I know that a car was driving off fast and there was lots of shouting and people screaming and cussing. But all I knew was that I had to get to him, weren't nothing else that mattered._

_I'm guessing that the feller escaped quickly cos it was over in a flash and I managed to get up and run over to where Bo was. He'd been hit in the back. I think that if he'd had his arms free or in front of him he might have been able to push Rosco out of the way and stayed clear. But that was impossible for him. He did the only thing he could do, he took that bullet for Rosco, the man who wrongfully put him in there in the first place. I hope Rosco realises what he did and that he is praying to God for forgiveness. Its gonna be a long time before I can see my way to forgiving him._

_Thing is I just don't get how a hardened criminal like that was treated better by the law than my boy. I need you to find the answers Luke I need to know why and how this happened. If Bo doesn't make it ......_

_No I'm not going there. I can't go there. You git this man Luke and you don't stop until he's behind bars where he belongs._

**Well y'all I reckon that took a lot out of Uncle Jesse to relive what he saw. I don't mind telling ya that my eyes were shining a couple of times there. But there's that pretty nurse coming in with a blanket for him and she and Daisy are trying to convince him to get some rest. Its gonna be a long wait before Bo is out of surgery. And what do you reckon ol' Luke is thinking right now?**

"Luke! Drop me off at the farm will ya and I will fetch Uncle Jesse some clean clothes and tidy up some before coming back to wait with him."

"OK Daisy."

"You OK Luke?"

"No Daisy I'm not! I'm angry. Madder than I ever been in my life. Someone has gotta pay for this. For putting Uncle Jesse through this, for what happened to Bo. This should never have happened."

"I know honey. We're all angry." Daisy put a hand on Luke's arm and felt the tension running taut through him. He was wired and that worried her. "What ya gonna do?" she asked him glancing back at her Uncle who had agreed to lie down for a little while, with the promise that Nurse Stewart would wake him if there was any news while Daisy was away.

"I'm gonna head into town and speak to Enos and Cooter, and maybe those State Troopers. Try to find out who this man is and what he was doing in Hazzard in the first place. Then we'll see." Luke couldn't contemplate speaking to Rosco just yet, even though deep down he knew that he would have most of the answers.

"Be careful Luke, please be careful."

"I will honey. Don't you worry."

**And so Luke has taken Daisy home leaving Uncle Jesse waiting vigil in the care of Nurse Stewart. I wonder who he's gonna talk to next? I'm just dying to find out more.**


	6. Sharin a Cold one with Cooter

**Hey people! Thanks for the encouraging reviews. I apologise for this one – I think its a bit low and slow – but hopefully it will set things up for more exciting chapters later.....bear with me please!!! Anyway I like Cooter and I wanted to give him an episode!!!**

**Chapter 6 – Sharin' a Cold One with Cooter **

**Poor Luke. I reckon he don't know if he's comin' or goin' right now. I sure do hope that he finds the answers that he's lookin' for.**

After dropping Daisy off at the farm and receiving another lecture from her about being careful, Luke made his way to Hazzard Town again. He figured that he would talk to Cooter and Enos first to see what they saw and then try and get some sense out of Rosco. He realised just then that he hadn't seen Rosco at the Courthouse this morning and wondered if he had been there at all or if he had perhaps missed him in all the confusion.

Since Cooter had called him – what was it only four hours earlier? – he had not had any time to himself to think things through. Thing is, one thing Luke liked to do was think about things – logical like. But he found little comfort in the solitude that he found himself in, driving along the road to the town in his beloved car. For one thing the empty and silent seat beside him only served to remind him that Bo was hurt, and with no one to distract him, his Uncle Jesse's story flashed up in vivid images taunting him while his mind was plagued with questions.

Why was Bo out there exposed to the danger?

Why was he in handcuffs the way he was yet the other one wasn't?

How did this guy get free from Rosco? Surely even Rosco wasn't that incompetent that he couldn't lock a set of handcuffs!

Why did the State Police let Rosco take him up to the waiting vehicles? Surely that was their job not his. What were they holdin' Bo for?

What was this guy doing in Hazzard anyway?

But as each question posed itself, the image of a shot being fired and his little cousin getting in the way flashed up in his head over and over again. It was just as well that Luke knew the Hazzard roads like the back of his hands, because his vision of the country side started to swim as unbidden tears came to his eyes. He took a shaky hand off the steering wheel and scrubbed his face furiously with it, trying desperately to gain control of his emotions. Why did it have to get so bad this time?

"Hang in there Bo" he whispered as he entered the town limits. "I'll get this guy for ya I promise! I won't rest until I do."

But deep down Luke Duke knew that he was taking this action for his own benefit not Bo's.

Instinctively he made his way towards Cooter's Garage and parked behind his friend's tow truck. Collecting himself together he took a couple of deep breaths before nimbly climbing out of the General Lee and walked over to the garage, hoping that Cooter would be there. He wasn't disappointed.

"Luke!"

As soon as the mechanic saw Luke he downed his tools and strode purposefully over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How's he doing?"

"He's in surgery, and won't be out for hours. Docs say its touch and go for now." Luke mumbled the words, trying desperately to choke back the tears again. He lifted his hand up as he took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to stay calm. This was hard, and the sympathy in Cooter's look and tone only served to open the well of emotion that was bubbling close to the surface. Cooter seemed to understand though and he nodded, close to tears himself.

"Goddarnit Luke! I'm so sorry! I can't stand to think about what's happened! When I saw him lyin there – " Cooter himself couldn't finish the thought as his memories overwhelmed him. "How's Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

"Coping as well as they can for now!" Luke replied and changed the subject, needing action. "Cooter I need your help buddy"

"You only have ta name it Luke you know that"

" I can't sit at that hospital for hours waiting for Bo to come out of surgery and do nothing." He fixed a steely look at his friend. "I am aiming to catch this guy and put him where he belongs."

Cooter nodded. "OK Luke count me in! What do you need me to do?"

"First of all tell me what you know – everything you saw right from the beginning, and then come with me to see Enos and we'll decide what we are gonna do next."

"You got it buddy. Lets fetch us a beer from the cooler and sit in the shade and I'll tell ya what I know. C'mon you look like you need it!"

And so Luke's oldest friend and best buddy (excepting Bo of course) sat down with him and told him what he saw this morning.

_For me it all started with a call from Rosco at four in the morning. Can't say I was bestest pleased to hear his dulcet tones in the middle of the night, but work is work and I gotta take it when it comes my way. So he told me that I had to pick up a sedan that was ditched up by Hawks Gully. Tarnation I said, what's it doing up there at this time of the day? And Rosco then says something like 'kew kew we captured ourselves a fugitive from the law after a hot persuit.'_

_At first I thought that maybe Bo had escaped or something and that he was in real trouble now, but Rosco said no that the feller's name was Sharp and that he had been arrested for murder and armed robbery over in Atlanta. He had escaped custody a week ago and he had had a tip that he was in Hazzard. So he and Enos had been scouring the countryside looking for the feller and captured him._

_Now don't you raise your eyebrows at me Lukas, I know exactly what yer thinking. Rosco and Enos couldn't catch a cold between them, but sure as nothing they had the feller in custody and he was in the cell next to Bo. Looking back I sure wish that I had just called ya straight away and told ya there and then, but Rosco told me to get my ass over to Hawks Gully and fetch the car back in double time as it was po-lice ev-i-dence._

_You know what the road's like up to Hawks Gully so you can imagine it took me an hour to git there and two to git back with a beat up car on tow. Feller had wrapped himself around a tree up there, so I guess he got pretty shook up and that's how Enos and Rosco managed to catch up with him. I don't know really – I'm just guessing. So by the time I get back to town sun had been up for hours already and my stomach was rumbling fit to burst for ma ham and eggs._

_Yer Uncle Jesse was parked just by the garage when I arrived and he come over and chatted some. He said he was fixin to go and bring Bo home and I told him I was right glad to see him as I reckon Bo had had a rough night and all what with there being a serious crook in there with 'im. Yer Uncle Jesse looked none too pleased at that news and made me tell him what I knew. Then he muttered something about there bein no fairness in Bo bein' behind bars with a convicted murderer and givin Boss Hogg what fer. _

_Tell ya something Luke, that Uncle Jesse of yers can move fast for an old boy. He took off like the General after a tunin when he spied Boss Hogg on the steps of the Courthouse, one second he was beside me, I turned to unhook the wreck and when I turned back he was half way across the square. I took off after him quick as I know how entertaining it can be when he lays into Boss. But in truth I missed what was said cos by the time I got there the State Troopers were drivin up and Enos was doin his crowd control stuff. Jesse looked madder than a hissing rattlesnake when he come up beside me to watch what was goin on. Enos took the time to say something or other to 'im on the way but it didn't make him look any better though. We stood and waited while the police went inside to collect the prisoner. That was when Jesse told me that Enos had said they were planning on letting Bo out._

_Next thing I know we spy Rosco comin through the doors of the Courthouse with this Sharp feller. And Bo following behind with the State Troopers. We was all a might confused about that. I mean what were they doing bringing Bo with this guy? What did he have to do with the State fellers anyway? Even Enos said something or other about it and yer Uncle Jesse's eyes were poppin out of his head when he saw that Bo had his hands cuffed behind him._

_Then it all went haywire. I saw Rosco falling against the wall, I heard Bo shoutin' and then the shot. I'm sorry Luke I just froze. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seein'. There was Bo layin on top of Rosco not movin and this feller was standin over him waving that gun. But then there was more shots and people scattering for cover. Except for yer Uncle Jesse. Me and Enos had to pounce on him to hold him down and stop him from getting in there. 'Ma boy', he kept sayin over and over 'ma boy'. I looked up then and saw that somehow or other this guy had jumped in to one of the Trooper vehicles and took off after shootin out the tyres on the other cars there. There was people on the ground and hiding in doorways, but no one got hurt. Just Bo. And he just lay there as Rosco wriggled out from under him._

_I don't know when yer Uncle Jesse got to Bo, but it was before the dust settled that was fer sure. He had Bo outta those cuffs and was cradling him, talking to him. Enos called for an ambulance and those State Police fellers were all hollerin at each other and runnin round like headless chickens. Boss was cowerin in the doorway and never come out for ages. Rosco just sat there Luke. He was frozen sittin starin at Bo and Uncle Jesse. Enos eventually persuaded him to get up and go into the Courthouse after the ambulance arrived for Bo and I ain't seen 'im since. Think it hit him pretty hard what Bo done for 'im. After you and Daisy came you kind of know what happened. _

_I was told to change the tyres on the cars and then the State Police cars took off – but I don't know if they know where they was lookin and they didn't spend any time talking to folks here neither. I'm guessing they didn't take any time to come to the hospital yet neither huh? Figures!_

"So did it help at all Luke? Did I tell you anything you didn't already know?"

Luke nodded, his brow furrowed as he took everything in.

"Some Cooter thanks. But I'm thinkin that your story raises more questions than it answers my friend. Where's the car – ya still got it?"

Cooter gestured over to the back lot of his garage.

"Lets go see what we can find."

"Right behind ya Luke."

Luke stopped and looked at the wrecked vehicle. It was just an ordinary looking car except for the driver side which was indented along its end, like it had sideswiped an obstacle at some speed.

"Still looks driveworthy" he commented to his mechanic friend.

"Yup sure does! Still beats me how Rosco and Enos caught the feller, unless he's can't drive worth a lick. But thinking about how he escaped this morning, I think he can drive pretty well." Cooter hesitated before saying anything further. "Ya might want to take a look inside Luke."

Luke approached it and peered inside the driver's side window then opened the door, abused hinges complaining noisily. He reached across to the passenger seat and pulled out several pieces of paper. Then he glanced back at his friend, his eyebrows raised.

"Yup! Thought ya might find that to be interesting!"

Luke took one leaf of paper and folded it, stuffing it in his back pocket, then threw the rest in the car.

"Lets go see Enos" he declared and marched off in search of the hapless deputy, with Cooter hot on his heels.

**Well there ye have it. D'ya reckon Luke has a better idea about what went on this mornin'? What d'ya reckon is on that there piece of paper? And I wonder how ol' Bo is farin'?**


	7. Strate by Name

Thanks again for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the delay for this chapter - mutter mutter real life mutter mutter!!!

Chapter 7 – Strate by name.....

**Folks, that there police cruiser is bein driven by one Deputy Enos Strate. As his name implies, he's one of the good guys, that's despite that badge he's wearin. Thing about Enos is he cares about folks and he takes his job seriously. The Dukes they respect that about ol' Enos and always take time to pass the day with him, except of course when he is speakin to them in a professional capacity – durin those occasions, Enos is busy havin a conversation with the General's exhaust pipe. That bein the only thing he can see......**

Enos parked his cruiser in the lot at TriCounty Memorial Hospital and sighed before getting out. He had a great deal to think about right now and not being the sharpest tool in the shed, it took him a while to make sense of things sometimes. Still, when Enos got round to reaching his conclusions, he was invariably bang on the money. Problem was finding a solution to the problem he found himself in at this moment in time.

He hoped he'd done the right thing.

He found Jesse and Daisy right where Luke said they'd be. Jesse was laid out on the couch sleeping and Daisy was pacing the floor. She looked mighty glad to see the Deputy and in normal circumstances Enos would have been plumb delighted.

"Enos! Oh honey thanks for coming by!" she exclaimed quietly as she rushed over and gave him a hug.

"Well Daisy, I promised Luke that I'd drop in on ya while ye was waitin for Bo 'n all. Is there any news yet?"

She shook her head.

"Three hours Enos and we ain't heard a thing. But they did say that it might take a long time." She hesitated before continuing. "How was Luke when you saw him?"

Enos shook his head as they sat down together in the corner away from her uncle and spoke in hushed tones.

"I don't know Daisy, I ain't never seen Luke like that before. He looks fit to bust somebody."

"Yeah. That Pete Sharp feller that's who" agreed Daisy. "I hope he catches that guy."

"Now Daisy, you shouldn't be talkin like that. Its up to the law to apprehend him and see that justice is done. And I won't hear of Luke takin it into his own hands, I just won't"

**Lets talk about normal circumstances as they've come up before now. Under normal circumstances, Daisy Duke would have humoured the straight laced Enos Strate, just to keep him on side. Daisy is a smart girl and she knows how to manipulate Enos into givin her what she wants and if she wanted she could have him eating out of her hands in no time. Besides, that was all part of the fun of living in Hazzard County. Under normal circumstances that is, which we ain't in right now. Normally Bo isn't fighting for his life in hospital, normally Uncle Jesse is standing up and bein strong as an ox ready to fight the world, and normally Luke isn't out trying to catch the man who tried to kill his cousin. So Daisy ain't in the mood to humour Enos right now.....**

"Enos honey, I know you mean well an' all. But the law didn't do a good job of lookin after Bo this morning. Strikes me that Luke is entitled to feel the way he does, in fact all us Dukes feel that way."

"Don't get me wrong Daisy, I understand how y'all feel. Man I feel it maself. But – I guess I just don't want Luke doin something crazy and getting himself in trouble is all."

Daisy could only nod in response as she agreed with him there.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment or two as each worked out what to say to the other. Then all of a sudden Daisy looked up at her friend.

"Enos" she said quietly. "Did Luke ask you what happened this morning? Can you tell me what you told him? If there's some way I can help Luke while he's searching then I can only do that if I know what he knows."

Enos hesitated a while, wondering at the wisdom of dragging up all the images again. Then he looked into the gorgeous eyes of Daisy Luke and once again found himself lost. He couldn't deny her the answers she craved.

**OK so maybe Daisy can still have Enos eatin out of her hands – with her looks and personality I guess it ain't hard!**

"OK Daisy. I'll tell you what I told Luke and Cooter this morning. I'm sorry though ya ain't gonna like what I'm gonna say."

_See thing is Luke asked me to tell him right from the very beginning, when Rosco first heard word about Pete Sharp escaping from the State Police. Well I don't know too much about that, seein as how I was out patrolling the highways when they brought Bo in. I was still out when Rosco came on the radio and announced that we was gonna catch ourselves an escaped convict and that I had to be on my guard. So I asked him to tell me a bit more but he just said "Now don't you worry 'bout that none Enos. I am your superior officer and that means that you just do as I tell ya, and I'm tellin' ya to head up towards Chickasaw County line and wait there by the turnoff to Hawkes Gully. This feller will be drivin a dark grey sedan." Then he gave me the licence number and signed off._

_Now I don't know how Rosco knew he would turn up there, how he knew the licence number, make of car or nothing. I just did ma duty and I headed off to where he told me and I waited. Stayed there until past dark. You know that road Daisy, ain't nothing travels on that road after dark and I was sittin there all lonesome when Sheriff plum scares me outta ma boots by stickin his face in the window._

"_Enos ya dipstick" he says "where's that feller, ain't ya caught 'im yet?" Sheriff must've ghosted up to me with no lights on, I never seen nor heard him. So Sheriff mumbled something about needin to find the feller and a reward money. Now I know that we law folk aint supposed to be claiming no reward money and I said so to the Sheriff, but he hushed me and told me it weren't none of my business._

_But while he was hushin me I was sure I heard something movin in the dark, and I knew it was a car driving the road up to Hawkes Gully. Car must've coasted past, but couldn't get up that hill without engaging gears. So we took off after 'im and managed to catch him when he wrapped himself round a tree at the top. No no it weren't brave or clever Daisy, we are police officers after all. Anyhows he was a might dazed when we pulled 'im out so he came along nice and quiet at first. It was only when we got to the jail that he got ornery and started hissin and cussin. Its a good job he was cuffed, it took both of us to manhaul him down to the cells. I reckon Bo must've woken up with all the commotion an all, but he didn't show no signs of it. Think I woulda done the same thing maself and pretended to sleep. But that feller he was cussin and yellin fit to wake the whole town. Well I can't rightly say the words he was usin' not in your company Daisy. But he was spoutin' all sorts of threats against the Sheriff and Boss._

_That's funny that's the same question Luke asked. I don't know how this feller knew Boss Daisy, I just don't know._

_Anyhow, I was fixin to settle in for the night when Sheriff did the strangest thing. He patted me on the back, said good job Enos and sent me home for the night sayin he would guard the prisoners. He ain't never done that before. Made me right curious, but thankful though, I hadn't been looking forward to watchin over Pete Sharp. So I went home to bed and got a couple of hours before startin ma shift at seven when I had to see to the prisoners._

_First thing I took breakfast down to the cells for Bo and Sharp to find 'em quarrelling. They was actually squarin up to each other despite the bars that lay between 'em. I don't know what it was about Daisy, and neither of 'em would tell me. Funny I'da thought that Bo woulda told me but he clammed up tighter than Boss Hoggs wallet when he saw me.....look I don't know if I should tell you this Daisy, but I could have sworn that I heard mention of yer Uncle Jesse's name as I came in. But I can't be certain. Huh? Yes I did tell Luke that._

_Anyways Boss and Rosco came through soon after and told me to go and look out for the State Troopers arrivin' and I left them all. But before I closed that door I could hear Bo pleadin with Boss to let him out before the Troopers came. And he sounded funny. I don't know like he was scared or something._

_I wonder if he knew what was coming?_

_I'm sorry Daisy. I didn't mean to upset ya. The rest of it ya all know by now I guess. I never saw no more until the Troopers arrived and then well Bo – you know._

"Oh Enos! I wish I knew what Bo went through in that cell."

"I don't know Daisy, Sheriff might have an idea, but he ain't said a word to nobody since it happened. I'm thinking he's in shock or something. Ain't never seen him speechless before."

"How'd Luke take your story?"

Enos Strate shook his head.

"Bad Daisy, I ain't never seen him like this. I hope I done the right thing tellin him about what I thought I heard this morning between Bo and that feller. But when I told him that he took on the strangest look, I can't describe it. I said to him not to do nothing foolish and Cooter said he would keep an eye on him. When I told him that I was coming out here to pay ma respects to you and Uncle Jesse, he told me to tell ya that he loved y'all and that he would take care of everything. Whatever that means."

"I don't know Enos. I don't know what's happening to my family right now." Daisy put her head in her hands and bit back the ever present tears.

Tentatively Enos put an arm on her shoulder and patted her gently as she rested her head on his.

"Hush now Daisy, it'll be alright you'll see. Bo now, ain't no-one tougher than he is, except Luke maybe, he'll fight through this. And Luke, well he'll make it right. Cos that's what he's best at. And Uncle Jesse, he'll see y'all through this I know he will. C'mon Daisy, lets go and get a cup o' coffee or somethin' and I'll wait with you a while."

As Daisy and Enos left the relatives room, Jesse Duke opened his eyes and sighed as a silent tear fell onto the cushion he was lying on.

**Ah well, maybe sweet Daisy isn't handlin' Enos at all. Well lets leave the Dukes at the hospital with Enos for now and find out how ol' Luke is doin'.**


	8. A Tangled Web

**Chapter 8 – A Tangled Web**

**Well y'all I have to warn ya that this little interval is only gonna leave ya asking more questions. But I'm guessin that all too soon the answers are gonna come thick and fast. Cos ya see yer soon gonna find out that this here tale involves just about every Hazzard citizen that we know and love. Read on and find out.**

The General Lee sped along the country roads towards Chickasaw, fishtailing around every tight bend in the track and snaking through every short cut that its driver knew. It didn't do any jumping though. Somehow its driver just didn't have the heart. Luke and Cooter drove in silence, both still overwhelmed by the day's events and lost in their own thoughts. They had decided to ride together instead of taking the tow truck as well, and Luke was glad of the company. Driving without Bo was just too hard just now. He hoped he wouldn't have to get used to it and then suddenly shook his head as if to shake the morbid thought away.

Bo was going to make it. There was no other option.

Cooter was also glad to be there. He felt some responsibility for what had happened to Bo, thinking that maybe if he had called the Dukes earlier that morning, they would have gotten Bo out of jail before it all kicked off. He needed to be there for his friend – he looked over at the determined features of Luke Duke – make that friends - both of them.

Luke's brain was crowded with questions, trying desperately to fit the pieces together into some semblance of order. Everyone that had spoken with him about the day's events had a unique perspective on the happenings of the past twenty four hours. Yet there was a connecting factor. Someone who could help fill in the gaps. That person was Rosco P Coltrane and he was missing.

From what Enos had told them, his Uncle Jesse was involved somehow or other. But how? What on earth would a crook like that want with a gentle man like Jesse Duke? And why did Jesse not tell him he knew Sharp?

"I don't think he knew Sharp" said Cooter, obviously thinking along the same lines as Luke. "He woulda told ya if he did. Ain't no way Jesse woulda looked ya in the eye and said nothing. Not after what happened to Bo this morning."

"Yer right Coot. I should know better 'n that. But there's a link somewhere."

"Why don't we go over to the hospital first and ask 'im?"

"Ask 'im what? We still don't even know fer sure if Enos heard right? Besides Jesse's too upset for that now. No lets see if we can track down Rosco first. I'm guessin that maybe he's gone up here too. Then we can go and tackle Jesse, and maybe there'll be news of Bo by then."

The mechanic nodded in agreement. What Luke said made sense – as usual.

"One thing fer sure Boss weren't no help to ya!"

Luke smirked in response.

"Tell me something I don't know." And he shook his head as he thought about what had gone on after Enos had left for the hospital to check in on the rest of the Duke family.

He had been mighty worried when he heard Enos' story and knew that even though Rosco was the last person he wanted to see, he was the first person that he HAD to see. Maybe Rosco could explain the paper he had found in the car as well and why it contained his name and photograph on it. So he had sought out the Sheriff in the Court House only to find a babbling Boss Hogg who refused to look him in the eye.

"Don't you come near me Luke Duke, you is a hazard to my health!" he jabbered as he jumped up from eating his fried chicken, flakes of leg meat spilling out of his mouth as he yelled.

"Boss I ain't gonna hurt ya." Luke threw his hands up to placate him.

"You ain't?"

"No, I swear. I just want to know where Rosco is."

Boss sat down again and regarded his mountain of food, wondering which succulent drumstick would taste the best. He spoke in an offhand way, as was his wont as he grabbed one from the middle, spilling the rest off his plate and tucked in again.

"Rosco can't help you none. You just leave him be. Besides he ain't here. He took off when he saw that orange car of yours coming into town and I can't raise him on the cb or nothing. Not that he would say anything if we did, dipstick ain't said two words since this mornin'" he finished with a mutter, still managing to chew and speak at the same time.

"I gotta find him Boss. He's the only one right now who can tell me what went on in the jail. I know Bo and Sharp had words, and I think it was about Uncle Jesse. I need to know what they were saying and why."

Boss Hogg's eyes narrowed as he finally stopped stuffing his face and looked up at Luke.

"What d'ya mean they was talkin about yer Uncle? How does this feller know Jesse?"

"That's what I'm fixin to find out. There's only two people who can tell me what went on between Bo and Sharp, one's Bo and he ain't in a position to talk right now. The other's Rosco. I am guessing that he knows exactly what went on.

"I don't know where he went to." He growled and he resumed his feast.

Shaking his head in frustration Luke turned towards Cooter who shrugged in response.

"C'mon Cooter, lets go up to Hawkes Gully. Maybe we'll find some answers up there!" and they turned to leave.

"Why do you want to go up there?" Cooter asked as they walked through the doorway.

"I have a hunch that Sharp headed there for a reason...and I'm aim....."

If Luke had stayed for just a minute longer the chances are that he would have got some answers from the little fat man in white that they had left in the Court House. But as their voices receded Boss stopped his jaws working for a minute and frowned.

"Hawkes Gully? Why indeed did he head up there?" he wondered.

And as realisation dawned, Boss Hogg's jowls wobbled as he shook his head in denial, his normally ruddy complexion paling.

"No no no no. That can't be. That can't be." And he stood up, his meal forgotten for a moment.

"I need to get to Jesse." He thought in panic. "He'll know what to do." And moving remarkably quickly for his girth he ran from the Court House and jumped into his white Cadillac.

Boss Hogg had figured out why Pete Sharp was in Hazzard and he knew that he and Jesse were in extreme danger. He also realised that Bo Duke's actions that morning had saved more than the life of the hapless Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane of Hazzard County. What was more, he knew that Rosco himself realised it too.

Meanwhile Luke and Cooter made their way up to Hawkes Gully unaware of the danger that they were about to face, and totally unprepared for the secret they were about to find out about Jesse Duke and J D Hogg.

**Oh no I don't think I like the sound of this. Watch out Luke and Cooter!**


	9. The Lawmen and Hawkes Gully

As ever thanks for the reviews people! I've been struggling with this chapter, hence a few days of writing and re-writing and I am still not too chuffed with it. Hopefully it makes sense to you all......Next chapter is going to answer a heck of a lot of questions don't worry – as we will get to hear Jesse and Boss's conversation, and we will hear Rosco's story. So hang in there folks!!

Chapter 9 – The Lawmen and Hawkes Gully

**Right about now is probably the right time to let you good folks know about Hawkes Gully. As the name suggests it's a rough piece of limestone land nestling on the boundary with Chickasaw. Ain't too much that grows there but rough scrub, there bein' little fertile soil for growin'. There's a narrow and deep valley nestled there, and the walls of that valley is pockmarked with caves. The Gully was named after a feller named Hawke dontcha know. Legend says that he had stills dotted all over the sides of that gully, but no revenuer ever found 'em. Ya want ta know a secret? Jesse and Boss, they used to spend a lot of time there back in the days when they were friends and partners.**

"Luke! Stop!"

The General Lee screeched to a halt, rear wheels spinning as he spun round in the dirt track that made the steep road up to Hawke's Gully.

Cooter pointed out what he saw to Luke. Tucked in between two trees, masked by a thicket of shrubs, they could just make out the trunk of a white sedan. On closer inspection they could also see the telltale bar of red and blue indicating the nature of the vehicle that was ensconced there.

"Rosco's cruiser. I knew he would be here. I just knew it!" Luke's features were set grimly, belying his somewhat triumphant tone as he eased the General Lee beside the police car.

"You reckon he's lookin' for Sharp as well?" Cooter looked incredulously at his friend, both knowing full well that this was the action of a brave lawman, and not in keeping with Rosco's character one bit.

"Perhaps. Or it could just be that he knows something or wants to find something that is up here."

"Hey Luke, d'ya reckon that was what Sharp was doing up here in the first place? Looking for something?"

Luke just shrugged in response and pulled himself through the window of the General Lee.

"I don't know Coot." He offered as they both walked towards the police car. "There's a lot of things I don't know."

They didn't expect to see any sign of the Sheriff, so were not surprised to see the vehicle empty.

"C'mon lets go lookin for 'im. You go that way, I'll meet ya back here in twenty." And at that the two men separated, each searching for the elusive lawman around the thick scrub that surrounded the notorious Hawke's Gully.

Luke crept along to the north side of the gully, picking his way along a barely visible path that looked like an animal trail. He stopped every few yards, listening out for signs of the elusive Rosco, his every sense on alert for trouble. Over on the south side he knew that Cooter was doing the same thing. To his left the thin line of trees offered stark shelter from anyone who might be on the other side, which was more sheltered allowing somewhat more cover for his friend. Still, if anyone was hiding out in the caves, they would be on the north face, practically beneath him, and he would not be seen. He ran from tree to tree, hoping to remain hidden from prying eyes.

The bird call grabbed his attention and he peered over to the other side of the gully. He could just make out Cooter waving to him and when he was sure he had caught his attention, the greasy mechanic pointed downwards. Nodding in response, Luke crouched down on his belly and snaked over to the edge of the drop and peered down, gasping at what he saw.

He had found Rosco at last. But Rosco was not alone.

**Uh-oh. Not sure what I think about this folks.**

-o0o-

Jesse Duke was lost in thought when his niece returned to the relative's room bearing a cup of coffee for him. He smiled half heartedly at her as he accepted the lukewarm brew and grimaced when he took his first sip.

"I know! Its not good is it?" she smiled. "But you need it, so drink it!"

He nodded and finished it quickly, then stared vacantly into the empty cup and sighed.

"I wonder how Luke is doin'" he said softly.

"I bet he's tearin' up the countryside lookin for that Sharp fella!" she said with as much cheer as she could muster.

"I hope he's alright" was the muttered reply.

"Enos dropped by!" she said. "He said that he spoke to Luke and that he was goin' to speak to Rosco."

Uncle Jesse just harrumphed at the mention of the Sheriff's name and Daisy knew that he wasn't ready to talk about Rosco just yet.

Just then the door to the room opened and Bo's doctor entered, carrying a clipboard of notes. Two pairs of piercing blue eyes regarded him anxiously while he strolled towards them, then he looked up from his notes and smiled at them, relieving the tension a little.

"He's a fighter Mr Duke!" he said.

"Got that right!" came the gruff response and they waited while the young doctor pulled the coffee table over and sat on it in front of them.

"He's in our Special Care unit right now. We removed the bullet and we managed to repair the damage to his kidney, we believe that he will pull through!"

Jesse grabbed the man by his hand and squeezed it, tears in his eyes at the news while Daisy let out a sigh of relief.

"Doc you scared us there!" she said, smiling broadly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to" the doctor said sheepishly. "I was just looking through the notes and making sure that his onward care regimen is sufficient. I know you will be anxious to see him, but I think its important that we run through the basics right now so you know what to expect."

Jesse nodded at the young man.

"Alright." He agreed. "But do you need both of us? I'd be mighty obliged if Daisy here could go sit with him while you take me through what Bo needs."

Daisy was surprised and frowned at her Uncle.

"Are ya sure Uncle Jesse? Don't ya want to be with Bo when he wakes up?"

"Course I do Daisy, more than anything. I just think Bo's been on his own for long enough now. I want ya with him Daisy, I'll be there just as soon as I can."

"Alright!" she replied, still confused. And she left to find the room that Bo was in, having gotten directions from the doctor.

-o0o-

Luke strained to hear what was being said between the Sheriff and his two companions. They were in State Trooper uniforms and he guessed that these must have been the ones that were at the Courthouse that morning. The trio were standing on a ledge about twenty feet down from Luke, accessed by a trail that started around fifty feet to the left of where he was lying sprawled on the ground.

Most of the words were muttered, but he could make out some of them.

"....kindly....fool of.. ...tried to kill me" that was Rosco. He sounded scared for some reason.

".....end of deal......Duke boy...plans" that was the taller of the two trooper fellers.

"What's it got......Jesse....?"

Luke shook his head in frustration. They were talking about his family and he couldn't quite hear them, until suddenly Rosco raised his voice in anger.

"Now hold on! You never told me nothing about that!. We don't do that here. No sir, I ain't playing no part in this! What kind of a lawman are you anyway?"

"The same kind as you! Crooked as a nine dollar note ya feeble excuse fer..."

"Hush! Someone's coming!" The smaller trooper hissed and Luke stiffened in fear, wondering if he had been spotted – or leastways was about to be. He had no cover where he was and his heart thumped as he realised how exposed he truly was. He risked a glance up at Cooter who was watching from over the other side and opened his eyes wide to see him gesticulating wildly, pointing back down towards where the three policemen were. Then realised that they were looking into the walls of the gully rather than up or around them.

"A cave!" he thought to himself. "Someone knows a way through the caves!" he peered down to see who was coming. The figure was tall and burly. He walked right up to Rosco who was frantically trying to get at his pistol, then grabbed him by his shirt front.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just shove you off the edge right now!"

Luke did not hear Rosco's babbling reply. All he saw was the man who had cut down his cousin in cold blood. He felt a red mist coming down and every instinct he had screamed revenge . Here he had found Pete Sharp! He watched in anger as he and Rosco eyed each other nervously, then in horror as the two troopers skilfully handcuffed the hapless sheriff and dragged him into the cave.

Pete Sharp waited outside and breathed in the fresh air for a minute or two. And it was all Luke could do not to leap down on top of the man that had shot his kid cousin and knock his head off. However logic took over especially when Cooter's bird calls turned frantic. Looking up he signalled to his friend that he would meet back with him as planned so that they could discuss what to do.

It looked like they were gonna have to rescue Rosco as well!!

-o0o-

Daisy had been sitting with Bo for around fifteen minutes when she noticed that he was stirring, his eyelids struggling to open.

"Bo! Oh Bo honey. Its me – its Daisy. Can you hear me?"

"Dai-sy?" the word was a mere whisper, but it brought joy to her heart.

"Hey sweetie." Daisy was smiling through her tears as she held her younger cousin's hand and she felt him squeeze her fingers.

"Don't go!" he breathed.

"I ain't going anywhere Bo, I'm right here. Don't you worry none."

Bo closed his eyes again in relief, comforted by her presence, her touch, the smell of her perfume, her voice. Desperate as he was to sink back into blessed sleep though, he felt the need to see the rest of his family first. He needed to know they were safe, although he couldn't think why.

"Where's Jesse?" his words could barely be heard over the machinery and Daisy strained to hear him, leaning in close. She could not resist stroking his hair with her free hand as she answered.

"He's talking with the doctor just now. Uncle Jesse's been here for hours waiting for you to wake up. He'll be so glad to see you awake. Want me to get him?"

Bo shook his head, gripping her hand more tightly. He did not want to be alone. Daisy seemed to understand and resumed stroking his hair.

"Its ok Bo, you're safe now," she said softly, concerned a little at his reaction.

"Luke?" he whispered.

He opened his eyes as she hesitated to answer, and he could not fail to notice the indecision in her lovely features.

"Not here?"

She couldn't tell if there was a note of disappointment in his whispered words or maybe it was something else. She felt the need to reassure him.

"He's been here Bo, he's scared for you and hurtin'."

"Where?" Bo needed to know and his blue eyes, clouded with confusion and doubt seemed to pierce hers. She couldn't keep it from him.

"He's out looking for the feller that shot ya Bo."

"Wha'?" Bo's eyes opened wider at her words and very soon the monitor started to beep erratically as panic set in.

"It's OK Bo – really it is! Luke's gonna be real care-" she started in confusion.

"He's still out there?" he gasped.

"Bo! Please calm down. Its OK. You're safe honey, he can't get you in here."

Daisy instantly regretting telling Bo about Luke as he started hyperventilating.

"No – no! Not me! Uncle Jesse, Daisy go get him. Get Uncle Jesse. Please! Hurry! Get Luke back here, he needs to be here." Alarms sounded as Bo's heart rate beat erratically and he struggled to get his breath.

Daisy found herself surrounded by medical staff and was pushed to one side as she stared at her cousin in horror. She turned and ran from the room, hearing the doctor call for a sedative to be administered to their anxious patient.

What had she just done?

She had to find her Uncle Jesse and get him here to calm Bo down. But as she looked down the corridor she saw no sign of him. Where was he?

**Things ain't looking good for any of the Dukes! Y'all don't go anywhere now ya hear?**


	10. Coming Thick and Fast

Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You are all incredibly kind!

Chapter 10 – Coming Thick and Fast

**Now see here friends and neighbours. I don't know about you but I am getting mighty confused about this hear situation. I hope that there's some answers gonna start comin' thick and fast.**

Daisy searched high and low for her Uncle but saw no sign of him anywhere. Spotting Nurse Stewart she ran over to her.

"Nurse! Did you see my uncle? I gotta find him!"

The pretty nurse turned to her with concern and shook her head.

"Last I saw him he was talking to Dr Jackson about your cousin, then this other man arrived and interrupted. They were arguing about something or other. At least there were loud voices! I had to tell them to take it somewhere else."

Daisy felt her own fear grow as she listened to her words and she bit her lip anxiously.

"What did this man look like?" she asked.

"Oh he was obnoxious! All decked out in white like he was a big something or other. He smelled of cigars."

"Boss Hogg was here? Oh my I don't know whether to be relieved or upset!" Daisy replied.

"Is there something wrong Daisy?" the nurse's expert eyes took in the worried features of the Duke girl and could not help but notice the dark shadows and the lines of anxiety etched around her eyes.

Daisy's eyes were filling with tears as she tried to think about what was the best thing to do.

"Bo needs Uncle Jesse and he's disappeared. He's in there panicking and I don't know what to do. I gotta find my Uncle! But Bo – " she looked back to the room where Doctor Jackson was just exiting, "he needs his family with him." She whispered.

She felt a hand on her arm and turned and looked into the warm features of the nurse.

"I have been watching you all since you came in. There is no doubting how much you all care for each other. Your Uncle must have a good reason for leaving. Don't fret. Go and sit with your cousin. He needs you the most right now."

"You don't understand! Its my fault he panicked cos I told him about Luke goin' after the feller that did this to him. I think he thinks he's in danger!"

"What do you think?"

Daisy turned panic stricken eyes back to the nurse. "I don't know!" she whispered. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Listen," soothed the nurse. "My shift is finishing soon. Go and sit with Bo for now, and when I am done here I will go and sit with him for a while so you can go and look for your Uncle if he hasn't turned up by then."

"Oh, that's so kind of you nurse – "

"Louise!"

"Louise. But I can't ask you to do that for me. Ain't you got yer own family to go home to?"

Louise Stewart turned round and regarded the young doctor who was making notes at the nurse's station, seemingly oblivious to their conversation.

"No my dear. I am quite happy to stay here for an hour or two until Mark gets off." And she turned back knowingly to Daisy with a twinkle in her eyes.

Understanding the loving look that the nurse had cast towards the good looking young doctor, Daisy was overwhelmed with relief and gratitude.

"Thank-you" she said and she squeezed her hand and then returned to her cousin's room.

**Now who said that only southern folks is kind and neighbourly?**

"Bo?" she whispered as she tentatively entered the room and drew near to the bed.

Getting no response other than the beeping of the monitors and the hiss of the oxygen supply, she realised that the sedative had done its work and that Bo was sleeping again. She drew a chair over and sat beside him, resting her hand over his. She looked him over again, drinking in the sight of her beloved little cousin, glad within her heart that it looked like he would recover; worried sick that he might still be in danger, and fretting anxiously about the whereabouts of the rest of her family.

"Oh Bo!" she breathed. "What are we gonna do?"

As if in reply to her, Bo muttered something in his sleep and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. She looked up at him, wondering if he was going to wake up again.

"What did you say honey?"

And again he said it, and this time there was no mistaking the words that he uttered.

"_Hawkes Gully"_

-o0o-

Jesse Duke was a silent passenger in the big white Cadillac. He loathed this car, disliking it for who owned it and what it represented. But that was not the reason for his sullen mood. No Jesse was thinking.

"_You ok?" _Bo had said to him

"_Aint yer fault"_

And he had heard what Bo had said to Luke as he and Daisy had left the room.

"_-don't let Uncle Jesse beat himself up over this. Please Luke this'll kill him."_

Jesse wondered if while he was in his drug hazed pain, Bo had been trying to tell them something all this time. Here he had been sitting there feeling guilty and sorry for himself about leaving his youngest in jail whilst he fumed over some minor misunderstanding, when all the time it had been part of some greater plan to get at him. And whether intentional or not, they had gotten to him through one of his kids, and it seemed that Luke was hurtling headlong into danger too.

Jesse Duke was angrier than he had ever been in his life.

He looked over at JD Hogg, who was behind the wheel silent for once in his life, and he knew that he too was thinking back to thirty five years ago. To the time at Hawke's Gully that they both swore they would never speak about again. And to this day they had kept that oath. The thing about JD, for all he was trickier than a rattle snake and the most money grabbing selfish individual, he knew how to keep a secret if it was in his interest to do so. And it weren't in no ones best interest to drag up this past. Even though it had been foremost in his mind lately what with the news he had received about Cale Jessup.

They were speeding towards Hawke's Gully, determined to get to the cave before Sharp did. For there was no doubt in either of their minds that that was the killer's goal all along. Any other explanation was too much like coincidence.

He wondered if Daisy knew that he had left the hospital yet. He wondered if Bo had woken up. He felt tears pricking behind his eyes as he thought of the youngsters and what they had gone through so far, and the trials that may be ahead of them. Torn with indecision as he had been when he stood in the corridor with JD, desperate to see his youngest, he knew that his eldest needed him the most. He also knew that Bo would have approved of his decision, for if anything happened to Luke while he was at Bo's bedside, knowing that he could have prevented it by being at Hawke's Gully, then Bo would never forgive him. Likely as not he would never forgive himself neither.

He thought back to his confrontation with his white clad nemesis. A man who used to be his friend back in those days. How time and the bitterness of experience could change a man. He had been concentrating on what the young doctor had been telling him about Bo. Poor Bo. As innocent a victim in all this than anyone could possibly be. Yet there he was trying to protect a foolish old man. Then he had cringed as the door slammed and he heard the dulcet tones of the Hazzard County Commissioner.

"Jesse! Jessse! Ya gotta help me! Jesse! I know. I plumb know!"

"Now hold on JD. What in the sam hill are you goin' on about? Can't you see I've enough to deal with right now?"

"Ne'er you mind about that Jesse Duke, we is both in trouble. Real trouble."

"Waddya mean? I ain't got time for this JD. Bo needs me in that room and I'll be darned if you're gonna distract me from what's important. Whatever scheme yer cookin' up to save yer sorry hide you can save it for when I actually give a hoot or two ye hear me?"

"Gentlemen! Please! This is a hospital. Please keep it down or take it outside." Nurse Stewart might be petite, but there was no doubting her authority over the two old timers. They both bowed their heads to her in apology and then Jesse turned away from the distressed figure and started towards his nephew's room. Whatever Boss Hogg had to say could wait at least until he had seen Bo with his own eyes and spoken with him. There was nothing that man could say would make him turn from his path.

"Hawke's Gully"

Except that.

Jesse stopped dead in his tracks and turned and regarded the rotund man.

"What about Hawke's Gully?"

"That's were that feller Sharp was headin' when Rosco caught 'im."

"So?" Jesse did not anticipate liking where this was heading.

"Luke figures he's headin' back there."

"Still not with ya JD. Yer not makin' much sense, but then when did you ever?"

"Sharp was in the same jail as Jessup, he broke out less than a week after Jessup passed away."

And that was the bombshell. That was what he had feared all along. The secret did not die with Jessup after all. Someone knew about what they had buried all those years ago in that cave and was fixin' to get it.

"You think he knows what's hidden there and he's after it!" Jesse's heart sank like a stone.

"What other explanation could there be? Jesse, if he finds it then we are done fer."

"And Luke's headed out there ya say?"

JD Hogg nodded hopefully at the bearded man standing in the corridor wearing his dungarees and working shirt. Despite appearances, despite everything that they had gone through in life together and at odds with one another, there was one thing that was fact. JD Hogg had the utmost respect for Jesse Duke and he knew that he could be counted upon to get them out of this particular mess.

Jesse though stood wracked with indecision. His heart pleaded with him to go and fix things with Bo before it was too late. Yet his head shouted loudest at him and it said that he needed to get to Hawke's Gully and sort this out. During those few seconds of hesitation, certain things became clear to him. If JD was right then Luke was in danger and he might need his Uncle Jesse to get him out of this one. Bo at least had Daisy with him and was safe here in the hospital. Some of the things that Bo had said before the surgery suddenly took on a new meaning. Besides Bo would never forgive him if something happened to his cousin and he could have prevented it and didn't.

Decision made Jesse cast one last wistful glance towards the room where his youngest lay and sighed.

"OK JD, lets go." He said and they both left the hospital.

**Well ain't that a turn up. If they had stayed for thirty seconds more they would have seen the flurry of activity in Bo's room and the chances are they would not have left and perhaps they would've learned more about what was going on. **

Jesse was oblivious to the going's on in Bo's hospital room and unaware that his niece was frantically searching for him as he unwittingly sat in the passenger seat of the garish white Cadillac and watched the countryside swish by.

"Hang on Luke. I'm comin'" he muttered.

-o0o-

"Ya know I don't think somehow that them there State Police should be conspiring with low down crooks like Sharp." whispered Cooter Davenport to his buddy as they met up as planned.

"Ya got that right!" hissed Luke in response, still angry at the sight of Pete Sharp bein' so close to him and not bein' able to do anything about it. "I couldn't hear everything that was bein' said, but the way I figure it, Rosco must've made some sort of deal with those State Police fellers regardin' Sharp and that its all fallen through for 'im. I'm guessin' its to do with that reward money." Luke was referring to the wanted poster that he had grabbed outta Sharp's car back at Cooter's garage.

"Well fifty thousand bucks is life changin' Luke. Ya reckon Rosco was in for a cut or somethin'?"

"Yeah – but it must be more complicated 'n that else why capture 'im? And they seem to be in cahoots with Sharp anyhow. It just don't make sense to me. I reckon the sooner we get Rosco outta there the sooner we can get some answers.

Cooter nodded in agreement.

"So waddya wanna do Luke?"

"I need a distraction Coot, so's I can get in that there cave and get Rosco out. You get back to the General, rev 'im up and make as much noise as you can. Then hightail it outta here. Once you lose 'em head for Dawson's Ridge and me 'n Rosco'll be waiting there. "

The bearded stubble bristled as Cooter's trademark grin made itself known.

"I'm on it and I'm gone!"

"Be careful!"

"You too!" and with that he was gone, scouting back to the waiting General Lee to go and rev up some dust.

**Ya know, I reckon that Luke's plan's got more holes in it than Lulu Hoggs colander that she uses for draining Boss's pickled pig's feet.**

It wasn't long before the General Lee's engine fired into life and Cooter revved up to past six thousand rpm. Luke positioned himself behind some sparse shrubs just above where the entrance to the cave was and waited. Very soon two men in uniform burst into view, guns held at the ready and he ducked down, cursing the scant cover that he had. But luckily they were not looking in his direction and he breathed a sigh of relief as they ran towards the sound of the car, which was blaring Dixie and roaring fit to burst. Cooter was having a great time!

Very soon Luke heard the gearbox engage and he figured Cooter was on the move, followed swiftly by another car which had started up somewhere down the hill. Obviously not Rosco's car because that had been stashed beside the General Lee.

Satisfied that it was all clear Luke prepared to sneak down into the cave and get a look at what was going on. Half way up he heard the click of a pistol safety catch being released and he froze. Just in his peripheral vision he could make out the gun barrel pointing at his ear.

"Get up! Nice and slow!" hissed a voice.

**See what I mean?**


	11. And Furious

**Thanks for reviewing – the chat with Rosco is coming up soon – I promise!**

**Ch 11 – And Furious**

Luke slowly raised his hands and turned his head slowly to see Pete Sharp at the other end of the handgun. "So much for plan A" he thought to himself.

"Move" came the command and the man gestured behind him, indicating that Luke should lead the way.

Luke gave a nervous grin.

"Err can we talk about this?" he asked as he complied.

"No"

"Figures" and they made their way across the edge of the drop. Luke saw that a trail began to work its way downward and he cursed himself for not checking that there was a back way to the entrance of the cave. "Still" he thought, "at least this way I get to see Rosco. Maybe we can figure it out from there."

The trail itself grew narrow in places and he realised that he would probably have never been able to make it out from where he had been hiding before. He stepped gingerly down, noticing that he kicked up dirt and loose stones on the way. Soon enough though he was ushered into the cool darkness of a cave entrance and shivered involuntarily as he wondered what fate had in store for him in here.

He was surprised to see that the cave was lit with flame torches which were placed into sconces around the wall. This place looked like it had once been a hideout of some kind and he wondered at that and about some of the legends that had surrounded this area. What really got his attention though was the sight of a miserable figure huddled at the back of the cave. By the looks of his awkward position on his stomach, he had clearly been trying to loosen the cords that wound around him mercilessly, but there were too many wraps of rope around him and his arms were well and truly pinned down so that he couldn't get his hands to his mouth to even attempt to work at the knots around his wrists.

Luke found himself feeling sorry for Rosco. He looked scared. And there was no doubting that he was uncomfortably hog tied by his cruel captors.

"Luke!" he whispered and Luke couldn't bear to hear the swell of hope in the man's voice. He couldn't know if the relief was because of an anticipated rescue, or because misery loves company and at least he wouldn't be alone in his suffering.

"Y'alright Rosco?" he asked sympathetically.

"Oh can't complain. Back's actin' up a bit but that should pass when the weather gets warmer." Luke could barely recognise this Rosco who was actually quipping with him. His speech was clear, and he looked the Duke boy right in the eye, holding his gaze steadily. He was focussed for once, intent on escape perhaps, or at least facing what was to come with dignity.

"Shut up!"

The moment was destroyed in an instant when Sharp shoved Luke roughly against the rough cave wall and told him to face it, keeping his hands raised.

"Yer makin' a mistake Sharp" Luke growled at the wall. "Biggest one of yer life! Ya think the people of Hazzard are gonna sit back and let ya kill their Sheriff?"

This extracted a laugh out of Sharp and the irony of the sound was not lost on any of the cave's occupants.

"Be doin' them a favour and you know it!" he snarled in reply. Luke tried to turn and face his enemy but he was shoved back to face the rough limestone of the cave wall, standing beside Rosco's prone figure. "Stay there and don't move unless I tell you that you can."

On the outside Luke sighed and did as he was told, but inside his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he tried to assess the danger he was in. He hoped that Cooter had gotten away. When he and Rosco didn't show he would go for help, get Enos and maybe Uncle Jesse. Although he wasn't sure that he wanted Jesse here based on what he had heard so far. In the meantime it would be his and Rosco's job to stay alive until help came along. Or until Sharp made a mistake and they could get away.

The sound of footsteps entering the cave diverted his attention for a while and he couldn't resist turning his head to look.

"Stay there I said!" and he was pushed roughly against the wall, his head banging it with a thud.

"Watch it!" he shouted. It smarted and he felt a warm trickle of blood travel down his forehead. But his captor ignored him and spoke to the returning policemen – if that was what they were.

"Did you get 'im?"

"Lost 'im!"

Luke grinned at the wall. Yes! Cooter and the General escaped. There was still hope!

"You idiots! He's gonna bring the whole County back here."

"We'd best hurry then hadn't we? We'd be on our way outta here by now if you hadn't shot that kid this morning."

Luke stiffened as he listened to them. They were talking about Bo.

"Alright. I hear ya! First lets git this feller tied up while we decide what to do."

And Luke found himself grabbed and manhandled roughly, wrapped up in rope the same way as Rosco and thrown roughly to the ground. Man that was uncomfortable! He shared a wry grin with the man who was normally his sworn enemy and settled in to listen to the men talking. He tried to ignore the stinging in his scalp from where he had connected with the cave wall and focussed solely on what was going on around him.

There were three of them. Sharp and two more in State Police uniforms. He recognised the chubbier one as the one who had stood at the barrier that morning and tried to stop him getting to Bo, and had little doubt that he in turn had been recognised by the man. Looking closely at them he realised that he should have realised they were false all along. The uniforms were shabby and they looked unkempt, dirty somehow. The thinner one was taller and sported a beard.

Just what on earth was going on?

"I seen him before!" said the fat one. "He's cousin to the one ya shot this morning."

Sharp regarded Luke with new interest, whilst Luke in turn stared back defiantly at him. No way was he gonna show this loser that he was scared.

"Is he now? Well fancy that! Ya come here lookin' for me did ya? You should know that Kev here just done you a favour. Means you're of use to me after all!"

Luke laughed derisively.

"Oh really? You needin' someone else to shoot in the back huh?"

"Perhaps in time! But more importantly I've got a way that'll get that Uncle of yers to come here."

Luke bristled angrily. "What do you want with him? You leave him outta this ya hear me?"

"Oh he'll come. He woulda come for yer cousin 'cept for he got in the way of his bullet." Sharp's eyes coldly acknowledged the cowed figure of Rosco before returning back to a shocked Luke. "Only reason he was kept alive was to bring that buffoon Hogg here – but looks like he's outlived his usefulness after all! If we got yer old man then we don't need the fat boy."

Luke's quick mind was working in overdrive. Bo was being kidnapped this morning, only he couldn't stand by and watch Rosco being killed. And this did involve his Uncle Jesse, and by the looks of things Boss Hogg too. But what? And were they really gonna kill Rosco in cold blood? Luke wouldn't put it past them. He started to think frantically of a way to get them to keep Rosco alive, but luckily was saved by Kev.

"Don't kill 'im yet Pete" he said, looking at Rosco, who sighed with relief. "Lets wait and see how Kyle gets on at the hospital first."

Luke and Rosco stared at each other wide eyed as they wondered what he meant by that statement. This did not go unnoticed by Sharp and he took the opportunity to rub salt into already open wounds.

"He's gone to fetch yer Uncle. We reckon he'll come willingly if he wants ya alive. Shame about yer other cousin though. He ain't gonna make it through the night." Sharp was grinning evilly at Luke as he said this, enjoying the torment that he was causing him. Confident that the two of them couldn't get themselves free they walked away and joined their comrade who was watching at the cave entrance leaving them behind on the cold damp cave floor.

Luke closed his eyes and tried to still the panic that threatened to engulf him. Bo was still in danger. Uncle Jesse too! Here he was trussed up like a turkey on Thanksgiving and he was no closer to learning the truth. If he could understand what these guys were after then maybe they stood a chance of getting out of this. What a mess this all was!

"Luke"

The words were a mere whisper but they were enough to break through his musings. He opened his eyes and stared into the normally gormless features of Rosco Coltrane. His eyes were sunken and worry lines were etched into his skin and for the first time ever he looked careworn. Rosco had some of the answers that he needed and he was going to get them!

"Rosco! What the hell happened this morning? I been asking questions and I ain't any closer to the truth! All I got so far is that this Sharp feller is an escaped convict with a reward on his head. You and Enos caught him up here and stuck him in beside Bo. He and Bo end up arguing about something to do with Uncle Jesse, and then Bo ends up getting shot saving your life. And its all to do with something that is going on up here in Hawke's Gully. Boss Hogg is involved somehow or other. And now we have two – no three – dudes dressin' up as lawmen and one of 'em is after Bo again. I need ta know what ya know!"

Rosco swallowed and glanced nervously over at the cave entrance then nodded at Luke as he saw that the gang were all poring over a crude map of the area.

"Alright Luke. I'll tell ya what I know. But you're not gonna like it. Not one little bit."

**Well howd'ya like that? Rosco is being straight with Luke for once. And there's ol' Uncle Jesse and Boss Hogg arrivin' and parkin' just beside Rosco's car. And if we pop back to the hospital we can see sweet Daisy leavin' and hoppin' into Dixie, fixin' to go lookin' for Uncle Jesse. That pretty nurse is sitting with ol' Bo just like she promised, and I'm sure that if he were awake he wouldn't be mindin' that one lil' bit. Thing is folks, there's another feller hangin' round there that don't look like he's an anxious relative, how much ya willin' to bet that we know what his name is? I don't like it. What do we normally say about goin' to the refrigerator?**


	12. Shuckin' and Jivin' Rosco

Hey there – thanks to my two loyal reviewers DOHNUMB3RSFAN01 and TS Blue – you guys rock and make my day with your comments!! It's so appreciated. Here we have at last (drum roll) the long awaited Rosco account of what happened to our beloved Bo.......I so hope it is worth the wait. This chapter has been a nightmare to write! But I am sending it in so I can get on to the fun bit!!!

Ch 12 – Shuckin' and Jivin' Rosco

**Friends and neighbours, we are about to witness Hazzard County History. Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane making sense........**

_Waddya want me to say Luke? Sorry? Well it goes without sayin' that I am, and grateful to Bo too fer doin' what he did. But it don't make no difference anyways. Bo done wasted his efforts throwin' hisself in front o' that bullet the way he did. No matter how ya look at it I'm a gonner. And so are you now by the way. So I figure now's the time to play things straight, like before when I was young and naive, believin' I could change the world and make it somehow better. Ya know something? I'm thinking clearer than I have for years. Funny what looking up at death's door does ta clear a man's mind._

_I admit it - I done Bo for speedin' knowin' full well that he wasn't. But Boss wanted bail money and he stops at nothing for an opportunity to foreclose on yer Uncle Jesse's mortgage and I wanted my fifty percent of his fifty percent. The plan failed this time and it made Boss madder than a hornet's nest that Jesse was gonna make the mortgage payment and leave Bo coolin' his heels. But you know all that dontcha? He was gonna get me to release Bo this morning, but not before finin' him five hundred dollars which I know ya ain't got. And then I got the phone call from Carlisle. Yeah that's him over there that called hisself Kev. He told me that he was State Police and that Sharp was escaped and on his way over here and that there was a reward on his head. Boss forgot all about Bo from then on. He wanted that reward money and me and Enos were to set out to find 'im._

_Later on when Boss was havin' his afternoon grits, Carlisle called me again and told me that he had information that Sharp was headin' to Hawke's Gully that very night and that he needed us to be there to get him. I asked him how he knew and he just said that he had information and I was to mind my own. I decided then that I didn't like this feller. But the thought of the reward money was too tempting to ignore, and I sent Enos out to watch out fer 'im comin'. Then I got Boss to go home. Just the threat of there bein' a convicted killer on the loose was enough to do that. I was thinking that maybe I could get Sharp and the reward money before Boss got his paws on it._

_Sharp was right where Carlisle said he'd be and me and Enos went after him in hot pursuit. He slammed his car into a tree and then came quiet like at first. Probably shock – leastways that was what I figured thought he didn't look injured to me. Anyways me and Enos took 'im back to the station and it was only when we got 'im to the cells that he started gettin' ornery, cussin and swearin'._

"_I'll git you fer this Rosco!" he hollered "You and that no good Hogg"_

_I swear Luke I didn't know this feller from Adam and had no idea how he knew me and Boss. He was spiitin' and hollerin' fit ta bust, almost like he was puttin' on some kind a show or somethin'. And Bo there, he looked up and watched what was goin' on fer a while, then had the good sense to roll right over and ignore 'im. Anyways after we hauled 'im into the cell I was figurin' that I would be glad to get home for the night, leavin' Enos in charge o' the jail. Then Carlisle phoned me yet again and said that he'd be there first thing in the morning with the reward money. I told 'im that this feller knew me and Boss and he said that was because he was after Boss cos of some deal that went sour in the past and that I had to protect 'im. I asked him to explain hisself but he wouldn't, just told me ta sit tight and he'd be there first thing with money fer me._

_So I did just that. Sat tight, sending Enos home. Thing is – I wanted that reward money. I figure that I deserve it spendin' all those years cow towin' to JD. This was a chance to crawl out from under 'im. I settled down fer the night and had a cat nap whilst the prisoners were left downstairs. Musta been about five in the morn when I was woken up by the shoutin' and hollerin' comin' from downstairs. Bo was yellin' for me to git down to the cells so I went ta see what was wrong._

"_Rosco, ya gotta get me outta here!" he said soon as he saw me._

"_Now Bo, you know I can't do that. Not afore ya come up with the bail money."_

"_Rosco!" he shouts. "I need ta get outta here and warn Uncle Jesse about this feller!" and he points over at Pete Sharp who just sat there grinning like the Cheshire Cat that got the cream. Bo told me that Sharp was after his Uncle and he needed to get home ta y'all._

_Now look here, Luke, you Dukes have done shucked and jived me since we can all remember, and I am sorry ta tell ya that I just shook ma head at him, callin' back ta him that I didn't believe 'im and that he should just cool his heels for the night. I wasn't prepared ta listen. I just wanted that reward money and I wasn't about to let no Duke boy come between me and ma prize._

_I remember what he called out ta me as I left though, and I really wished I'da listened then and there. Mighta saved a whole lotta trouble._

_He said ta me that Sharp was up ta no good and that he was the one doin' the shuckin' and jivin' on everybody. He said that his Uncle Jesse was in trouble and that Boss was too and that if I were any kind of a Sheriff I would listen to 'im. And all I said was shame shame knows yer name and I left 'im. With him – with Sharp. He and Sharp spent the next couple hours arguing, but I left 'em to it. Then Enos came in with breakfast and they clammed up on 'im._

_I got the word that Carlisle and his men would be at Hazzard by nine and so before then I got Sharp ready. Just my luck that Boss turned up, I shoulda known he'd be on the ball where samolians is concerned, but Carlisle had told me that the money would be mine as long as I done what he told me to do. He wanted Boss ta meet him up at the court house and I convinced 'im to go up and wait for the Police to arrive by hinting that they might have the reward money on 'em. That done it for Boss and he was gone. Not before he had a set to with Bo first though. Bo said that if he knew what was good fer 'im he would let 'im out right there and then. Bo was practically beggin' Boss, but I just thought that he was still shuckin' and jivin' and said so. Boss believed me not Bo._

_Carlisle wanted me to wait in the cells fer 'im and I figured that was to give me the reward. So when he and his Deputy went down to the cells I was surprised when he and Sharp started speakin' to each other like they was old buddies._

"_Hey Kev, thought ya'd never get here" says Sharp_

"_Here now Pete. Who's yer friend next door?"_

"_Hey hey – our luck's in man – he's a Duke!"_

"_Really! Well well well. Let's bring 'im along then, we can grab the fat boy on the way out!"_

"_Now just hold on a minute!" I said "Bo Duke is my prisoner and he is not going anywhere's with you."_

"_Shut it Rosco" he said "If you want that reward money you'll do exactly what I tell ya!"_

"_Not if it means kidnapping I won't" I says._

_Bo then says something like "Rosco I tried ta warn ya!" just as Carlisle pulls a gun on me!_

"_Look Rosco" says Carlisle "Do what I tell ya and no-one gets hurt. We need Jesse Duke and Boss Hogg and you and blondie here are our means to get 'em."_

"_Whadya want them fer?" I says._

"_Treasure" he says "Buried at Hawke's Gully"_

"_Well you must be mistaken" I says "cos if Boss knows where there's treasure then you can be sure that it ain't there any more, seein' as how he'd have it in his fat little fingers just as fast as you could say pigs feet."_

_Sharp muttered something about only needin' one of us but not knowin' who would be the most trouble between us, but Carlisle told us that we both had ta come quietly._

_So I was made to handcuff Bo and his crony grabbed 'im then I got told to put a handcuff on one wrist and Sharp just grabbed the other one, sayin' that the other link was for my other hand once we was in the car. He had ma gun, weren't nothin' I could do but go along. Bo tried to make a break for it but he was told that if he done it again one of us would end up dead._

_I think Sharp meant ta kill me on the door step then and there, and I think Bo knew as well. He kept shootin' me looks all the way up the stairs, tellin' me to watch my back. The feller holdin' him just told 'im to be quiet. But you know yer cousin! That didn't stop 'im none._

_When we got through the door I saw Boss waiting and I wondered how we could warn 'im. I heard Carlisle mutter something about getting ready, but Sharp musta had his own ideas. Next thing I knew he turns to Carlisle and says "We're doin' this my way!" and he shoved me away from him and aimed my gun at me and I froze. Next thing I know Bo's flat out on top of me and all hell is breakin' loose out in front of the jail._

_I don't recall too much after that. I remember yer Uncle Jesse shoutin' something to me about keys and then all I could see was the two of them in front o' me. All I could think about was what Bo'd just done fer me. Carlisle was shoutin' the odds about getting his tyres changed I s'pose sos he could follow Sharp. Or maybe that was part of the plan all along. I dunno, it don't make no sense to me that's fer sure. Before long the ambulance was there and Enos and Boss got me outta the way, and I said nothin' to anybody. They said I was in shock and I s'pose they're right about that, but I was just tryin' to figure out what had just happened. Eventually I realised that the answers lay up at Hawke's Gully and so I made my way up here._

_When I got here I saw Carlisle and both his stooges searching for Sharp and I watched them for a while. But they found me. Carlisle made some show of apologisin' to me there and then and told me that it had all been an act and that they had been tryin' to get Carlisle to lead them to some hidden loot that they knew was up here. Some prison mate of Sharp's had died tellin' him the secret of what lay up here. The police have been after this for years he said and this was their chance to find it. I had my doubts but then he promised me that the reward money was still valid and that it was all mine if'n I helped them._

_Now most folks up here don't believe I have two brain cells to rub together I know that, but bein' green don't mean that you were born yesterday. I knew he was shuckin' me again, but I decided to play along and see what came out of it. I figured that if there was no reward money then I at least owed Bo as much at least to see if I could find Sharp and bring him to justice. And I needed to hear what the game was with these State Police fellers. And the next thing I realise is that they ain't policemen after all when I asked them why I was supposed to let Sharp escape by not being cuffed to 'im._

"_We was supposed ta let 'im escape and take you with 'im, then use you as bait to get Hogg tell us where the hiding place was."_

"_That don't make sense" I said "What's it got to do with Boss Hogg anyway? Besides I don't take kindly to being made a fool of. And he tried to kill me."_

"_Sharp didn't keep his end of deal especially when he learned that his cellmate was kin to Jesse Duke. That Duke boy ruined all our plans" Carlisle weren't too pleased with Bo that's a fact._

"_What's it got to do with Jesse?" I says._

"_He and Boss Hogg know where the treasure is. Thirty five years ago they buried it here at Hawke's Gully with a feller called Jessup and they all swore to keep its location a secret. Jessup told Sharp all this on his death bed in prison. Sharp figures he wants the loot, and so do we, so we helped him plan his escape. We want Hogg and Duke to tell us where it is in order to protect their families!"_

"_Protect 'em from what?" And that was when the penny dropped about who these fellers weren't. "Now hold on! You never told me nothing about that!. We don't do that here. No sir, I ain't playing no part in this! What kind of a lawman are you anyway?"_

_And that's when I realised that they were crooks in league with Sharp. And then Sharp turned up and that was that I suppose. I been fooled again. Story of my life._

Luke Duke was overwhelmed with emotions as he listened to Rosco's tale. At first he was incredulous at how lucid he sounded. This wasn't the Rosco that he knew. Then he was stunned at his duplicity against Boss. He felt anguish over Bo's treatment in the cell and on what he must have endured during that long sleepless night. Then he was struck by fear as he realised that his Uncle Jesse was indeed involved and was in mortal danger. Confusion reigned as he tried to put all the pieces together, and he felt that there were still too many unanswered questions. Overriding everything was the amazement at Rosco's honesty in the face of the peril they were facing. However there was enough information in Rosco's tale that gave Luke a glimmer of hope to focus on. One thing being that this gang had two leaders and that those boys quite clearly didn't see eye to eye. Maybe there was something he could use to his advantage.

"Look Rosco, I don't claim to understand everything neither" he whispered. "I do know that he had your picture in his car, so it was clear that he was lookin' fer ya and that this whole act was part of the plan! I don't reckon its goin' as smooth as they'd like. Maybe they just wanted you and Boss, but havin' Bo in the jail at the time gave Sharp other ideas. I don't know. But one thing is fer sure, if they get hold of Uncle Jesse and Boss, then its all over for all of us. I fer one ain't going down without a fight. Are ya with me?"

Luke's eyes bored straight into Rosco's, desperately trying to transmit every ounce of courage he had into the defeated Sheriff, willing him to help them escape and save his Uncle and even Boss Hogg. He sighed with relief when he received a nod in response.

"Right, lets see if we can figure a way outta here and do some shuckin' and jivin' of our own." He grinned encouragingly at Rosco and together they observed their captors, both looking for an opportunity to get out of their predicament.

**How about that? Coltrane and Duke workin' together. I kinda like that! But d'ya think that Luke knows that Boss and Jesse are arrivin' at Hawkes Gully right about now? An' I don't know what Luke's gonna think about Daisy leavin' Bo alone at the hospital when there's someone out ta get 'im. But hold on, Cooter's still out there! Maybe its not as bad as we thought!**

"Someone's comin'!" The hitherto anonymous member of the gang hissed at the entranceway to the cave. The three men shrank to the walls of the caves and peered out. Luke did not like the expression of triumph on Sharp's face as he spotted who the newcomers were.

"I'm tellin' ya Jesse, I done never touched that money in all those years"

"Quiet JD! This Sharp feller is probly round here somewheres"

Luke and Rosco regarded each other in horror as they heard the dulcet tones of Boss Hogg and Jesse Duke drawing ever closer.

**But then again maybe it is as bad as we thought.....Don't go away now y'hear?**


	13. Friends in Need

Hey people – I am feeling a momentum with this story just now. I hope you all enjoy this – there's more Bo in this chapter. As ever reviews are appreciated more than I can say! Thanks folks!

Chapter 13 – Friends in Need

**Now we all know that Daisy Duke has a pretty head on her shoulders. But didy'all know that she is smart enough to know how to use it to full effect? She realises that she could be playing right into the hands of the crooks and be hurtling headlong into danger by following her Uncle Jesse and Boss to Hawkes Gully. (Assuming of course that was where they were headed.) Of course knowing that don't dissuade her from doing just that, but perhaps some reinforcements are in order.**

"_This is Daisy Duke callin' Deputy Enos Strate, have you got yer ears on? Come back."_

"_This is Enos. What can I do fer ya Daisy?"_

"_Oh Enos, I really need yer help sugar! Uncle Jesse and Boss are both in terrible danger. I think they have gone up to Hawke's Gully after this Sharp feller. I just don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to them."_

"_Possum on a gum bush! Are ya sure Daisy? Why'd they do a thing like that?"_

"_I don't know Enos, maybe its something to do with Luke and Cooter bein' there. All I know is that I got to get up there and make sure they're alright. But I don't think I should go alone!"_

"_Don't ya worry none Daisy. I'll meet ya up there. I'm gone!"_

"_Breaker breaker Daisy this is Crazy Cooter breakin' in."_

Daisy nearly cried with relief as she heard the voice of the crusty mechanic who felt like part of the family.

"_Cooter! Oh sugar am I glad to hear yer voice! Are you alright?"_

"_I'm jest fine Daisy, I'm ridin' the General right now and was actin' as decoy for Luke so he could do some snoopin'. I was supposed to meet him up at Dawson's Ridge but it's been too long and he ain't showed. I'm thinkin' he and Rosco are in a whole lotta trouble!"_

Daisy sighed as she digested this news.

"_Meet us up there Cooter!"_

"_Ten-four!" _Cooter hesitated before asking_. "Er Daisy – how's Bo doin'?"_

Daisy swallowed down a swage of guilt as she thought about her other cousin. She had left him alone and hurting and she couldn't bear to think about that.

"_He's pretty banged up Cooter. But the doctors say he's goin' to be alright."_

She couldn't help but smile as she heard the relief in Cooter's voice.

"_That's the best dang news I heard all day! I'm gone!"_

Daisy hung up the CB mike and sighed again as her thoughts dwelled on her poor younger cousin, the one they all still thought of as the baby of the family, even though he had outgrown them all! She knew that she had to put Bo out of her thoughts for now so that she could focus on the rest of her family, who quite clearly needed her more. She believed that the certainty that Luke was in trouble was the only thing that would have made her Uncle leave the hospital like he did. An image of the blonde boy, usually vital and full of energy, lying pale and weak on the hospital bed swam before her and she hoped that she had done the right thing by leaving him. Comforting herself with the thought that she was doing what Bo would have wanted her to do and that he wasn't on his own; she gave herself a mental shake and set her jaw in grim determination. The way she figured it was up to her now.

**Poor Daisy, she sure feels caught between a rock and a hard place. Still Bo's safe enough were he is – ain't he?**

-o0o-

As Bo gradually drifted back to consciousness, his senses told him that he wasn't sleeping in his own bed on the farm. The first sign was the faint smell of disinfectant, not unpleasant but not exactly welcoming. He heard a soft beeping sound from behind him, and gradually became aware of a tightness in his arm as if something was tugging at it. He frowned, feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to move yet. He let his thoughts drift along as he tried to work out why he was obviously in the hospital and what had happened to him. He shifted a little and the beeping changed rhythm slightly as the wound in his back complained at the movement. Alright, he told himself, don't move suddenly or else it hurts.

He lay in lazy solitude for a while, enjoying being awake and almost relishing the discomfort that he was feeling as his memories steadily came back to him and he appreciated that he was lucky to be alive. Still hazy from the anaesthetic and pain relief that he had been given, it took a while for his clouded thoughts to make sense. He had a vague recollection of seeing Daisy before, and of being upset about something or other. She had gone off to fetch Uncle Jesse and Luke was.......where was Luke? Had she gone to get him too?

Next thing he heard was a hum and buzz of activity, like people walking and talking and phones ringing, but not next to him, almost as if a door had been opened letting the sounds filter into the room. Then it faded and he could make out the rustle of clothes as someone entered softly. He wondered if it was Luke, or Uncle Jesse, or Daisy maybe and thought that maybe he should open his eyes. But his exhausted body refused to obey the commands from his brain and left his other senses to work out who had entered the room. He felt his features relax into a soft smile at the prospect of seeing one of his kin.

Whoever entered smelled of sweat, so not Daisy then. And it was unlikely to be a nurse, because Bo had never met a smelly nurse. Figuring that they obviously hadn't had a chance to shower or change, he listened further, waiting for Luke or Uncle Jesse to announce their presence with a word or a touch. But it never came, so it obviously wasn't any of his family then. Feeling sure of that he tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment.

As he heard the rapid breathing of his visitor drawing ever closer to him, he started to feel somewhat disconcerted and decided that perhaps he should open his eyes now.

His eyelashes flickered up and down and then widened in shock as he saw the dark shape of a pillow descending over him. Before he could react or call out it was pushed over his face and a heavy weight landed over it. Adrenalin rushed through his veins and he somehow found the strength to move his limbs and grab at the arms holding down the smothering cushion. He clawed at his attacker and tried to push against him, but his assailant was too strong and Bo was much too weak. He fought for breath, his lungs screaming for oxygen but his already battered system could not keep going for much longer and once again he heard the all too familiar buzzing in his ears as he began to lose the battle for consciousness.

"This is it!" he thought desperately as his struggles became weaker. "It's really over this time!"

He desperately tried to hang on, thinking that if he let go now he would be letting them all down.

"Luke!" he screamed inside.

-o0o-

Luke hated seeing the look of glee on Sharp's face and wanted to wipe it off with his fists. Uncle Jesse and Boss were walking straight into their arms unless he did something.

"Uncle Jesse watch out!" he yelled as loudly as he could. "It's a trap!"

He returned their captors venomous glares with his own defiant one, daring them to take him on. But they were too far away from him to take action against him and he had been banking on that. He just hoped that Jesse had heard him in time to make his escape.

His eyes closed in horror as he heard his Uncle's instinctive reply.

"Hold on Luke! I'm comin'!"

"No!" he thought in anguish as his captors rushed forward towards Jesse and Boss. "No!"

He heard the sounds of scuffling and the outraged protestations from J D Hogg, then silence. He ached to know what was happening and he and Rosco shared a look of dismay, before turning back towards the cave entrance, but there was no sign of anyone.

"Help me Rosco!" he urged and he turned his back to him and they manoeuvred themselves so that Rosco could reach the knots that tied his hands. It took a bit of stretching and tugging but it wasn't long before he felt them loosening a little, just in time for their captors to return and they scuttled back to their original positions. Luke wasn't free but he had some purchase to work with and he kept wriggling his hands, trying to find a free end to work at. By grim determination he knew it wouldn't be too long before he was free.

He and Rosco watched in dismay as the familiar figures of the County commissioner and his Uncle were pushed into the entrance of the cave, followed by the sneering faces of Pete Sharp and Kev Carlisle. In the back of his mind, Luke noticed that it was twilight outside and that it would soon be dark.

"Hey hey! Its comin' together at last Kev! Before the morning comes we are gonna be rich beyond our wildest dreams!" and Carlisle, the phony policeman, grinned back in response.

Not for the first time, Luke wanted to wipe the smile off Sharps face once and for all.

-o0o-

Daisy headed north toward her destination and let her thoughts drift as she subconsciously followed the roads that she knew like the back of her hand. She tried to sort out facts from supposition as her quick mind pieced the puzzle together while the sun set over Hazzard County and darkness began to descend on the hills that she headed towards.

It was clear to her that Bo had found out something in the jail that had involved her Uncle Jesse. So did that mean that Jesse and Sharp had history? But then why didn't Uncle Jesse say something? No! Her Uncle quite clearly had never met Pete Sharp before today, so Sharp was after something else. But what? Something at Hawke's Gully. But what?

She tried to recall everything she knew about the history of Hawke's Gully. The caves that pocked the gully walls had been ideal still sites for the ridge riders in the past years. In fact she was certain that Uncle Jesse had mentioned one time that he had a still site up there decades ago, back in the days when he and Boss Hogg had been trusting partners. She wondered then if there was something hidden up there that Boss and Jesse knew about, some secret, and that Sharp was after it. That would make sense seeing as how Boss had turned up at the hospital like he did and whisked her Uncle away.

Deciding that that was it, she only hoped that the secret, whatever it was, would not cost the lives of the members of the Duke and the Hogg family. She arrived just then at the road that climbed up to Hawke'd Gully and smiled grimly as she spotted the familiar sight of the orange charger just ahead of her.

**Told ya Daisy was smart!**

-o0o-

"What are you doing? Get off him! Help someone help!! Who do you think you are? Leave him alone! Someone call security!!

Bo felt the pressure released from the pillow and he gulped in lungfuls of air, barely aware of the commotion going on beside him. A woman's voice penetrated through the fog that clouded his brain and he clung to the sound of it. He thought he could hear a crash and the sound of a male voice grunting in pain, but the sounds were distant and far off.

"_Oooph! Get off me!_" "_Help! Someone help!_" Then a new voice "_What's going on? Louise! Hey!_" More thumps and a chair scraping along the floor. Fading sounds of "_Stop him!_" "_Don't let him get away!_" then the door closed again and Bo wasn't sure who was in the room, if anyone. He was hanging onto his consciousness by his finger nails, gasping for air as the pillow still blocked the flow of air to his mouth, and he did not feel able to move it.

"_You alright?" _it was a whisper, but he heard it on the brink of darkness as it threatened to claim him. Just at that moment the suffocating pullow was removed and he felt the soothing touch of cool hands on his face.

"Bo? Bo? Can you hear me?" The female voice was beside him now, speaking to him calmly.

"OK Bo! Just relax. You're going to be fine. Louise get the oxygen mask." This time it was the new male voice, one that sounded familiar to him. The doc? "That's it Bo, nice slow breaths. Nice and easy."

He felt someone massaging his neck and breathed deeply as he felt the comforting surge of pure air fill his lungs. Prising his eyes open, he found himself looking into the concerned faces of his doctor and a lady who he didn't know, but who seemed to know him.

"You with us?" smiled the doctor as he took his pulse.

Bo nodded, hanging onto the oxygen mask for dear life. Relief washed over him as he realised that the danger was passed and that he was with friends.

"What happened?" he gasped through the mask, feeling a little more alert as the vital oxygen did it's work.

"You were attacked Bo. I'm sorry I should never have left you!" This was said by the young lady who Bo, despite his haze, couldn't help but notice was kind of pretty.

"I don't understand!" he replied. "Do I know you?"

"I guess not!" she smiled in response. "You were never awake when I was with you! My name's Louise Stewart and I am one of the nurses here. I promised your cousin Daisy that I would sit with you for a while."

"Oh" Bo replied, nodding as if that was sufficient explanation. Then said "I'm sorry I'm still confused! Who was that guy? And where is Daisy anyways? And Uncle Jesse and Luke?"

Bo then sat up in alarm.

"Are they alright?" He called out in panic then seethed in pain as his back once again complained at the sudden movement. His brain still fuzzy from his recent experience he began to feel dizzy again.

"Whoa! Take it easy now!" the doctor guided him back down to the pillow and replaced the oxygen mask that Bo had cast aside in panic. "First things first. I want to check you over and make sure that mad man didn't do you any irreparable damage. Then and only then will we have questions. Alright?"

Bo nodded weakly and submitted to the exam, his addled brain desperately trying to answer the stream of questions that were revolving round his head, and coming up with nothing. He desperately wanted to see his family.

"Where are they?" he thought anxiously.

-o0o-

Luke's eyes met his Uncle's across the floor of the cave and his heart sank. Now they were all in deep trouble and he had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. Leastways not without incurring a great deal of collateral damage. A price that he wasn't willing to pay if it meant putting his Uncle's life in jeopardy.

But as they continued to appraise each other, unspoken words passed between them. Jesse assessed Luke to be physically fine and he nodded imperceptibly at him. Trust me; he seemed to say to his nephew. In that instant Luke realised that Jesse had intentionally gotten himself caught in order to save him and Rosco. His Uncle had a plan! Relaxing somewhat he let the old man take charge and he blinked back in response, telling him that he was going to follow his lead.

And with that Jesse set his plan into action and turned to his once friend now nemesis.

"JD what'd I tell ya about that treasure? I told ya it would land us in trouble one day. And there its gotten ma family in danger!"

**Now whaddya think ol' Jesse's got up his sleeve? Y'all come back now!**


	14. Left in the Dark

Hey people. Thanks to my three lovely reviewers TS Blue, DixieDavenport and DOHNUMB3RSFAN, you are keeping me going! Everyone else – thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this!

TS Blue – thanks for commenting about Jesse having the plan – I too thought he was quite a schemer in the early series and thought that he should demonstrate his skills here! There is more to come from the old boy yet – just wait and see!!

DD – I know what you mean about Luke walking straight into a trap – but I did it intentionally to show how he just isn't thinking straight!

DOH – Thanks my dear – your reviews and positive encouragement keep me going. This chapter was a particularly tough one to complete – but I didn't want to let you down by stopping!! (lol).

Chapter 14 – Left In the Dark

**Friends and neighbours, whilst we're all wonderin' what Jesse's plan is, Daisy and Cooter have arrived up at Hawke's Gully and hidden the General and Dixie up near where Rosco's car is lyin'. I'm wonderin' now that she's here what Daisy has in mind.**

"What's the plan Daisy?"

Now that they were up there at Hawke's Gully, Daisy realised that she had done a classic Bo Duke and had no plan to speak of other than to get there. She looked at Cooter blankly and smiled.

"Uh-huh" he nodded. "Figured as much!"

"Do you know where they are Cooter?" she whispered.

"Far as I can tell, they were in a cave about twelve feet down from the top, c'mon I'll show ya."

Cooter led Daisy round to the opposite side of the Gully, hoping that they would see some sign of them in the dark. But unfortunately for them the cave was too well concealed, and no signs of life could be seen.

"I guess they must be too far back into the cave to see any signs of fire or anything" he hissed to her as he pointed out the rough location.

"I don't think we can do much but wait and see if they make a move" she replied softly and they waited for a while in silence, listening to the sounds of the Georgia night and straining to hear any signs that Jesse or Luke might be nearby. She was glad that Cooter was there.

It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of footsteps carrying over from the other side of the gully. All of sudden Daisy's heart lurched as she thought that it might be Enos, who had not arrived yet, and that he could be walking into danger. Then both she and Cooter heaved a sigh of relief when they realised that it was one of the gang who was playing a flashlight in front of him as he made his way down to the cave. He entered and they thought that they heard the faint sound of voices but could not hear what was being said.

Daisy then whispered to Cooter that she should go back to where Dixie was parked and wait for Enos to arrive, then come back to where he was watching before deciding on a course of action. They figured that it was unlikely that anyone would move now until daybreak, but nevertheless they didn't want to take any chance of a missed opportunity. Hating herself for doing that, she was sensible enough to know that charging straight in was not the answer. She could only hope that Uncle Jesse and Luke were okay in the meantime. Thoughts of her other cousin drifted in and out while she waited on Enos and she shook off a strong feeling of foreboding.

"Be OK Bo" she breathed as she watched the silent arrival of a Police Cruiser and Enos came out and joined her.

-o0o-

Luke watched Boss Hogg to see how he would react and to try and follow what was going on, ready to step in whenever it was needed.

"Never mind about your family Jesse Duke, what about mine? That fat wife o' mine'd never forgive me if that dumb brother of hers gets hurt."

"Well ya shoulda thought about that afore ya went spoutin' off at the mouth. We done a spit and a shake all them years ago, and I mighta known you'd go back on yer word."

"Back on ma... You take that back Jesse!"

All the other occupants of the cave watched in amazement as the two old adversaries squared up to each other in the dim light apparently heedless of the gunmen that surrounded them and their kin.

"I shoulda known better than ta trust ya JD. The only thing I got in ma defence is that I was young back then and didn't know no better!"

Boss Hogg's eyes bulged with apoplexy as he blustered against Jesse's onslaught. Jesse in the meantime was running out of insults to throw at JD and he hoped that it wouldn't be too long before the crooks reacted to their little show. Although if he had been hard pressed, Jesse would have had to admit to having enjoyed himself, just a little bit. After all the best shuck and jive performances always had a foundation in the truth.

"Now hold on a minute Jesse Duke! You got no call saying things like that to me. I might be a lot of things, but when I spits and shakes – well that means something. I reckon its you who done the talking not me!"

"Enough!!!!"

Sharp stepped in between the two feuding men and Jesse gave an inward sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the stunned faces of Luke and Rosco as they observed their show from the gloom at the back wall of the cave and he knew then that they had done well so far.

"You old timers don't get it do ya?" Sharp snarled at them. "It was Jessup. He told me about the gold."

Jesse shook his head whilst Boss snorted with derision.

"That bumbling buffoon didn't know what day it was from Monday ta Sunday. You never got a lick o' sense out him on account o his brain bein' one part idiot and three parts shine!"

"Now hold on JD that ain't no way ta talk 'bout yer old business associate!" Jesse was relaxing into the part now that Sharp had bitten. "An' he was yer friend."

"Some friend. After all we done fer 'im he offs and steals from me. And from you too!"

"Alright I said that's enough!" Pete Sharp had had enough and was impatient to get to the matter at hand. "This walk down memory lane is givin' me a headache. I want that money. I didn't go through all this plannin' to listen to you two arguin'. Now where is it?"

Jesse then folded his arms and pursed his lips, his very stance refusing to answer.

JD Hogg however looked the man over appraisingly.

"If I tell you where it is, what's in it for me?" he leered.

"JD!" yelled Jesse. "Don't do it!"

"You get to live fat boy!" this came from Carlisle who, like Sharp, was getting fed up with the two older men. "And so do Batman and Robin over there!" he added pointing over to where Luke and Rosco still sat tied up against the wall of the cave.

Boss Hogg leapt behind Jesse and cowered, even as Luke and Rosco looked at each other in alarm.

"Tell 'em Jesse. Tell 'em!" squealed Boss, gripping onto Jesse's arm for dear life.

Jesse sighed.

"I can't do that JD ya know I can't!"

"Ya want yer nephew ta live?" Sharp pointed his gun at Luke and Jesse paled as Luke stared down the barrel, steeling himself for the worst.

"No don't!" shouted Jesse holding his hands up in horror.

"Its alright Uncle Jesse. Yer gonna kill us all anyway ain't ya?" Luke stated simply. He was scared but he was doing his best not to show it.

"No!" flustered Boss and he waded in flapping his arms. "Jesse just tell 'em."

Jesse looked at Luke for what seemed to be the longest time, as if deciding what to do.

"You do it JD!" he said quietly, eyes still on his nephew, who returned the stare with his own confused one.

"Yeah! Show us Hogg" Sharp was growing ever more impatient.

"I can't show ya!" Boss Hogg shouted. "Its not there anymore!"

Luke stared in amazement at the triumphant look that crossed his Uncle's features. This was precisely what Jesse had expected and he found his curiosity piquing even more than it had been already. What on earth was going on he wondered.

Sharp grabbed the cowering fat man by his waist coat and shook him roughly.

"Waddya mean its not there anymore? What've ya done with it? I want that money Hogg. Hand it over!"

"I don't have it! I don't have it! I swear I don't!" The County Commissioners jowls wobbled with fear as he shook his head in denial at the man who held him.

"Where is it Hogg? I'm warnin' ya!"

"He's got it! He knows where it is!" and he pointed at the lone figure of Jesse Duke who smiled grimly back at him.

"That's right JD. I knew ya'd never let that treasure lie there. Ya'd have ta have it. So the very day that you me and Carl buried it, I snuck back and moved it. Y'all wasted yer time boys. I's the only one who knows where it is. And I ain't tellin' no-one! I promised Carl Jessup I'd die first."

"You'll tell us old man or else they get it." And Luke found himself staring down the barrel of a gun again and he swallowed nervously. Uncle Jesse's plan seemed to involve a great deal of that particular view and he decided that he didn't like it! A small voice in the back of his head wondered if this is how Bo felt a lot of the time whenever he came up with his plans to get them out of their many tricky situations that they found themselves in.

"You harm a hair on his head and you won't get nothin'" Jesse hissed.

"Alright alright!" Carlisle had heard enough and needed to get them all back to the plan. "Listen old man, you tell us where it is and we'll let y'all go." He raised a placating hand up to his blustering partner, silencing his protests with a knowing look.

"All of us!" confirmed Jesse.

"All of ya!"

Jesse never got the chance to answer as a noise from outside had Sharp racing to the front of the cave, whilst the erstwhile silent crook that had been hovering over the two tied up prisoners during the entire discussion turned to see who was coming. Luke took the chance to work some more on his bonds while they were unguarded, whilst Rosco watched him encouragingly.

"Its Kyle!" Sharp hissed and his eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "How'd it go?" he asked as the man entered looking flustered.

He stopped suddenly as he saw the prisoners in the cave. His eyes rested on Jesse for a brief spell before he turned and gave a thumbs up signal to Sharp and Carlisle. Sharp then couldn't resist walking straight over to the Duke patriarch with an ugly sneer on his face.

"Well that's one nephew down" he said. "If ya want ta still have the other one I suggest ya tell us where ya hid all that gold!"

Luke's heart turned several somersaults and he scrunched his eyes in grief as he heard those words. All coherent thought left him as images of his young cousin danced before him, taunting him with his zest for life and the devil may care grin that he always wore. No! He can't be dead. He just can't be. No! He didn't believe it. He would never believe it. Never! Daring to open his eyes again, he watched as his Uncle's hitherto show of strength crumpled under the impact of Sharp's words. Even in the dim light of the torches, Luke could see that the lifespark that was always present in those ageless blue eyes had extinguished. And he knew that Jesse had no fight left in him, it had vanished at the news that his youngest was gone.

It was up to him now and he did the only thing he could do. He shoved his grief to the side and replaced it with cold hard anger and hatred.

"Yer lyin'" he hissed at Kyle and he willed his Uncle to believe him. "Bo's alive. I know he is!"

-o0o-

"Well Bo, I've said this before about you – you are lucky!"

"Ya reckon Doc?" Bo's incredulous expression told Dr Mark Jackson that he did not agree with his assessment of his current situation and he smiled in response as he completed the chart.

"It could've been a whole lot worse that's for sure" he affirmed as he hung it up on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

Bo thought for a second, wondering how much he should really tell the doctor without telling an out and out lie, something he would not be comfortable with. But his urge to help his family outweighed everything at the moment. After the dust had settled and the Doctor had examined him and been satisfied that there was no lasting damage, he and Louise had let Bo know what had happened and that his family had all disappeared somewhere. Jesse had gone in search of Luke and then Daisy had gone after her Uncle after making sure that Bo would be looked after. Bo had smiled sympathetically as the pretty nurse had cringed when she had told him that her visit to the powder room had coincided with the arrival of his uninvited guest. Then he had been impressed as she had described how she had jumped onto the back of his assailant and pummelled him until he had thrown her off and made his escape. He figured he owed his life to the petite woman, as well as to the young doctor who she had smiled at before going out to check with security.

He looked the doctor in the eye and tried to look his best as he answered his question.

"Better" he said truthfully, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the young man who had helped him so much.

"Good" came the response and Bo sighed with relief.

"How's the pain?"

"Easin' off some" Bo tried not to notice the doubtful look in the Doctor's eyes and beamed his best Bo Duke at him, little realising that he had pulled off more of a grimace than a smile

"Alright. That's good. I think we'll give you some pain relief anyway just to be on the safe side." The young doctor was no idiot and he knew when he was being shucked, although for the life of him he could not understand why someone would prefer to remain in pain.

Bo's response was interrupted by an opening of the door and the pretty nurse entered and approached them.

"I'm sorry Bo, he got away" she said. "Security didn't catch him."

Bo sank back into the pillows and sighed as he thought about what to do next.

"Right, we'll post security guards at the door and we better inform the police-" the doctor began, but Bo cut him off straight away.

"No point doc!" he said. "I know where he's goin' and I don't think Rosco's gonna be of much use against this feller. I know what I gotta do, I need to get after him." And Bo tried to sit up and pulled the blankets off of him, despite the fact that he was still attached to IV lines and all sorts of medical equipment.

"Whoa there. I don't think so young man!" yelled Mark Jackson as he rushed in to stop his foolhardy actions.

"Doc! Ain't no way yer gonna stop me. This guy is part of a gang that's after my Uncle Jesse, and they were gonna use me and Rosco to get at him and Boss Hogg. My cousins are out there in danger too, and if anything happens to my family and I don't at least try to help them, well I – I just couldn't live with myself!"

"For Pete's sake Bo! Look at you! You can barely stand. You just had major surgery from a close range gunshot wound. If you leave the hospital now you would be committing suicide and then what help would you be to them? Do you want your family to have to live with that?" The doctor pressed harder, hoping that he was making an impact on the headstrong young man. "Bo, think about your family and what they have just been through today. Don't make it worse for them."

Bo sighed and lay back again, seeing very clearly the wisdom in his words, whilst every instinct screamed at him to go to Hawkes Gully and fight alongside his kin. What if the worst happened? Could he live with himself? Bo knew that there was only one answer to that question. But how could he help his family from his hospital bed?

Bo looked earnestly into the features of the doctor who had done so much for him already, then into the blue eyes of Louise Stewart who was standing beside him, looking at her patient with concern.

"Help me!" he said. "Please!"


	15. Alive and Kicking

Hangs head in shame!! Sorry for long time to update. I have excuses a plenty but I am sure that none of them are too interesting!!! I hope you enjoy this little chapter while I get on with finishing the story! :)

**Chapter 15 – Alive and Kicking**

**Uh Oh poor old Bo is suffering alone whilst the rest of the Dukes have ridden on into danger. And there's not a mite he can do about it stuck there in that bed with no one to help him. Looks like he's stuck. But then again, he's a Duke and they're not known for sitting back and waiting for things to happen......**

"_No promises Bo. I'll speak to him"_

Louise Stewart hurried along the corridor towards the Doctor's Lounge, her mission foremost in her mind. She knew that Mark would be there trying to unwind for five minutes before turning the page on what had amounted to another difficult shift. He was a creature of habit, and she knew that he always took a short breather before heading home in an effort to reduce the stress of the day and allow them both to have some precious quality time together free from the burden of the days worries.

There was no doubt in her heart that she loved the man with every essence of her being. After all she had left her home, her family, even her career so that she could join him in this backwater part of the world and allow him to embark on his. All her family and friends had called her crazy, telling her that she was giving up her life. But from the moment she had met the driven young man who was serving an internship in Edinburgh Royal Infirmary A & E where she was working as a Staff Nurse, she had known that there was no other for her. And so they had left together and she had grown to love this part of the world that had welcomed the funny sounding Scot with cheerful curiosity.

From the moment the Duke family had stepped into the hospital, she had felt a connection with them. Maybe it was their closeness that reminded her of her own family back home. The worry and affection that the two young men clearly had for each other made her think about her two brothers, known at home for being wild, always managing to keep themselves just out of trouble, but always willing to help a friend in need. In Daisy she recognised a kindred spirit. That she adored the men in her life was obvious, and she sympathised with how torn she had been between them all. But it would not have surprised Louise in the slightest to learn that Daisy Duke harboured ambitions that took her away from Hazzard and to an independent life of her own. As for Jesse Duke, one look at his haggard features as he arrived with his injured nephew had been enough. Her heart went out to him and his family and she had felt compelled to help him.

So she had found herself offering to sit with the young blonde man while Daisy searched for her Uncle. And she was glad that she had, or else Bo would not have lived to ask them for their help. And she thought back to that moment when she hadn't been able to bear the look of helplessness in the young man's eyes as he watched Mark leave the room, having failed to convince him to let him leave.

"Help you? How?" Mark had said incredulously.

"Get me on my feet doc. Give me a shot, an anaesthetic or something. Just enough so's I can drive up to Hawke's Gully."

"Drive? In your condition? Are you nuts?" Mark's voice had risen several octaves and almost squeaked in response. She knew that voice and that there would be no moving him.

"Doc I gotta do something!" There was no denying the desperation in Bo's eyes as they bored into Marks, and Louise wondered how they could possibly be resisted. But then again in all probability Mark was not as susceptible to the handsome young man's charms as she was. She was human after all.

"Bo, if you get up out of that bed and leave this hospital, you risk opening your wound and exposing it to infection, never mind the potential blood loss you could suffer. Blood you cannot afford to lose I might add. I can't do it Bo. I can't sanction what you want. I'm sorry. I want to help you if I can, but this is suicide. I won't let you do it." And Mark had left the room, formally ending the conversation right then and there. He did that often when they argued. It was what Louise often called his martian state – walk away from an argument and hope it goes away rather than settle it.

And as the door closed behind him, Louise stood by Bo Duke, feeling torn between the man she loved, who she knew was absolutely right in what he was saying, and the lost creature crying out for help to save the family he cherished.

And then those baby blues turned to her.

"Oh No! Absolutely not Bo. I'd get fired! Besides it would put Mark in a very difficult position."

"But Louise. You know I'm goin' anyway. You know that right? Least ways if you help me, I stand a chance o' gettin' there."

"Bo, there is going to be a security guard posted at your door in case that maniac decides to try again. I can always tell them to make sure you stay put too. Don't think that I wouldn't do it!" she tried to sound firm with him, impress on him how seriously he should be taking his injuries, but she could tell that she wasn't getting through to him, even as he feigned acquiescence and gave a dramatic sigh, sinking back into the bed. In the back of her mind she could hear a little voice chuckling. Just like her little brother Alex would do! Who does he think he's kidding!

"Alright " she heard herself saying. And she cringed as she saw the earnest hope in his eyes as he stared at her.

"No promises Bo. I'll speak to him."

And he nodded his thanks, granting her a smile that could melt the polar ice cap. And all of a sudden her she was at the Doctor's Lounge wondering what to say to Mark. Steeling herself she opened the door and was relieved to see him alone.

"Mark!"

"Hey there! You ready to go home?" he looked tired, his features wearing every hour of the sixteen that he had just pulled.

"I can't Mark." She started and then sat beside him preparing to intervene on Bo Duke's behalf. But she didn't have to say anything, Mark knew her too well.

"Louise! Don't go there! You don't have to do this!"

"I know, but- ."

"You don't even know them."

"Mark! They need help-"

"Louise! For the love of - !" he sighed and dropped his shoulders. "What is it you expect me to do huh? The man just escaped death yesterday. I cannot and will not help him to leave this hospital. Can't you see that it could kill him? What is it that he expects from us?"

"I don't know. Talk to him! Maybe there is something we can work out between us. He's hurt Mark, he's worried but most of all he's determined. I'm afraid for him. I'm afraid that with or without us he will leave here. And if its without us – " she left the thought hanging.

Mark sighed again.

"This is crazy" he declared and he leaned forward leaning his chin on his hand while he thought it over. Eventually he straightened up.

"Alright. Lets go talk to him again." He shook his head in disbelief as they got up together and made their way back towards Bo's room. Louise smiled to herself. This had been easier than she thought it would be. Quite clearly Mark had been struggling with doubt over all this too.

As they arrived at the surgical unit, they noticed a flurry of activity at the nurse's station. One of the senior nurses was frantically on the phone while a security guard hovered beside her. Alarmed the couple rushed over demanding to know what was going on.

"One of our patients has just walked outta here! No one saw him leave!"

"Damnit!!!!" Mark cursed as they both looked at each other. Neither one needed to guess who had absconded.

**Ya know, there's no holdin' that boy down is there?**

-o0o-

Luke swallowed down the dread that he felt as he tried desperately to hold it together. One glance at Rosco was enough to convince him not to look at the man again, for he couldn't bear to see the sympathy in his eyes, it would crumble his resolve. And right now he could not afford to believe that the worst had happened to Bo. Besides, he would feel it in his gut if it were true. No, Bo was alive and kicking and Kyle was a liar. Now if only he could transmit those positive thoughts to Jesse. Jesse was the key to their escape plan. They had to get out of here first before they could deal with Bo.

He locked eyes with his Uncle, and even in the dim torchlight he could see the faint glitter in the old man's as they regarded him in return. The glance would have only lasted for mere moments, but for both of them a lifetime of memories had been exchanged. All the schemes they had hatched between them. The scrapes they had gotten themselves out of. The danger they had escaped from. They were Dukes. They were the best at the old Shuck and Jive. Now was not the time to let it all collapse around their ears.

Jesse Duke returned his nephew's gaze and tried desperately to read what was going on behind those shrewd eyes of his. He had planned it all out. He and Boss were going to bamboozle those crooks so that they didn't know their backsides from their fronts. They were going to use the confusion to find a way to get Luke and Rosco to safety. As plans went it was shaky, but he was good at improvising, thinking on the spot, changing the plan as befitted the situation. But the news about Bo had rocked him and he found his thoughts spiralling into a pit of despair.

"_Bo! My boy!"_ he muttered to himself even as he stared into the anxious features of his eldest.

"Hang in there Jesse!" Luke transmitted the thoughts to his uncle, willing him to remain strong whilst Sharp approached him again, a menacing grin on his face.

"Alright old man!" growled Pete Sharp. "First light, yer gonna take me and Kyle to where old Carl's treasure is hidden. No tricks or else yer nephew suffers the same fate as yer other one."

Jesse turned and looked at the hooked features of the crook and nodded his acquiescence. Luke in the meantime could not help but notice the shadow that had passed over the face of the newcomer and he wondered at its significance. Perhaps he wasn't as successful in his mission as he had made out to be. And he felt stirrings of hope in his heart.

"Sit there old man!" muttered Kyle and Jesse and Boss were made to sit with the other two prisoners and tied up.

"Hey Uncle Jesse!" breathed Luke. "Y'alright?"

Jesse regarded his nephew with hollow eyes and shook his head in despair.

"Don't worry. I got me a feelin' that its all gonna turn out OK. You wait an' see!" And with that he gave a knowing look towards the man called Kyle, who shifted his gaze and turned away uncomfortably. Jesse followed his stare and then looked back at his nephew incredulously.

Did he dare to hope as well?

"Luke!" Jesse offered. "I reckon I owe you an explanation!"

"Well it looks like we ain't goin' anywhere for a while!" Luke could hardly dare to believe that he was finally about to get some answers.

**Well folks, I reckon we are all owed an explanation too. Stay tuned.**


	16. Here Be Treasure I Think!

OK Yes I am totally rubbish! But my writers block has been finally unfrozen. It could be because there is 2 feet of snow outside my door. But in reality it is the polite and friendly nudge by TS Blue that really did it. So this chapter is dedicated with affection to her..........

**Chapter 16**

**Here Be Treasure – I Think!**

_Me and Carl and JD used to run some stills down here about thirty five years ago. It was a sound arrangement. Me and Carl made the shine, JD found the customers and we all did our share of the runnin'. Well one day he came back from a delivery and he was as nervous as a jack rabbit, jumpin' at every noise. He said he'd been chased by the sheriff and that it had been close, but I knew somethin' else was up. Carl'd run from them before and never reacted that way. But I let it be and trusted that he would tell me if'n he was ready._

_Wish I'd made him come clean then and there I surely do._

_It was months later that it all kicked off. I had a feelin' I was bein' followed and assumed that it was the police. So I laid low and kept quiet, thinking they would just get tired and give up just like they always did. But then JD come over in a state, claiming that he'd been followed by the mob and that they were after something of theirs that we had stolen. I remember pointing a finger at JD and saying, JD if this is due to one of yer schemes then yer on yer own ya hear? And he swore blind to me that he didn't know what it was about and that he was innocent._

_We decided to look for Carl then and see if he knew what was goin' on and that's when we realised that he had gone missin'. We searched for him at all the still sites, all our hidin' places, everywhere we could think of. But it was about a week before we eventually caught up to him. _

_We found him here in this very cave. He was terrified. He kept sayin' don't kill me don't kill me. It took a lot o convincin' (and a good deal o' shine) afore he settled down enough to tell us what was goin' on with him. Turns out that on that run a whiles back he'd come across a bag hidden away at one of our drop off sites. It was filled with money. And with it was a list of names and addresses. He showed us. And JD's eyes nearly popped out of his fat head when he saw it. But I knew what it was. I was sure it was dirty money and it was planned for no good. I feared for the people on that list. The fool had took it, just grabbed it and run, then he got chased and shot at. But he had managed to lose 'em but had looked over his shoulder ever since. At least he'd had the sense to do nothing with it for a while, but when money was tight, temptation got in the way and he spent some of that money, and these bad fellers somehow found out and come a callin'. Wouldn't a taken much to find out about our partnership and that's why me and JD were followed. Course with JD flashin' his money around it was no wonder he was given a talkin' to. But me they left alone. But I knew it was a matter of time. And so I came up with a plan._

_Carl – well he had to leave, get out of Hazzard and go somewhere far away. Set up anew and hopefully they wouldn't find him. Me and Boss would risk staying, and pretend like nothing had happened. And the money – well we would hide it. Somewhere it could never be found. And we took an oath to never talk about it again. It worked too. We weren't ever bothered again and we thought we had succeeded._

_Yeah your right Luke, it was one of the hardest things JD ever had to do. All that money laying there and him not able to spend it. Why'dya think I snuck back after we buried it and took it? I knew he wouldn't be able to resist. And I was right wasn't I JD? I think it was soon after then that JD changed and his greed totally got the better of him. Although I think he thought all this time that Carl took it didn't ya? You really hated him after that. Never had a good word to say about the man. You two were best friends too. I'm sorry JD that it turned out that way between ya I really am. But I knew you wouldn't be able to leave all that money there and I couldn't take the risk that any of us, or worse our families, could get hurt. Lord knows we couldn't go to the law about it could we?_

_As for Carl? Well seems it changed him too. We never heard from him for years, but turns out that he turned to a life of crime and ended up in jail. I visited him once, but I didn't hardly recognise the man I once knew. I offered him ma help but he didn't want it. Said that the past was the past and that we shouldn't be associatin' with the likes of him. Think in his own way he was trying to protect us._

_Then last month I got a letter tellin' me that he had passed away. Guess it affected me more than I realised, considering how I been treatin' you kids lately. Can't say I'm proud o' maself for that. I hope I get the chance to make amends. No I mean it Luke, a man gotta face up to his wrong doin's and I done wrong by Bo yesterday that's fer sure._

_Then JD told me that he had gotten the same letter as me. And when he realised earlier today that Sharp had gone to Hawkes Gully he pulled some strings and found out that Sharp had been a cellmate o' Carl's. So that's how we knew to come here. This was all a set up. They were tryin' to get to me and JD through our families. _

_And it looks like they succeeded too. 'I don't see no ways outta this Luke. I lived with this secret for too long now. Looks like its gonna die with me tonight._

**Well what d'ya think about all that? Jesse burying mob money?**

Luke sat in stunned silence as he listened to his Uncle's tale. He glanced over now and again to Boss only to see him sitting staring at the cave floor nodding now and again in agreement. Only once looking up sharply and narrowing his eyes when Jesse admitted to taking the bag after it had been buried. But something nagged at Luke and his tired brain struggled to work it out.

"That list that was in the bag Uncle Jesse, what do you think it was?"

Jesse looked sharply over at his nephew.

"I think it was a hit list Luke. As I said before I feared for the lives of those people. That's why I knew it had to be buried. Chances are though after all this time, most of those folks is gone now."

"But some might still be around right?"

Jesse looked at him sharply, marvelling at his shrewd nephew.

"S'pose you might have somethin' there, son."

"Well you know you can't give up that list dontcha?" Luke persisted just as JD Hogg sat forward as much as his bonds would allow him and interrupted.

"Yes we can! Our lives are at stake. You can do it Jesse. Just take 'em to where its lyin' now!" the hushed tone belying the urgency in his voice.

"I can't JD."

"Why not? Just do it Jesse! Even I know that all the money in the world don't mean nothin' to ya if yer dead! "

"JD! Even if I believed that they would let us live – and I don't - its all gone! All of it!" The words were whispered but they had a startling effect on the figure in white. His face turned a strange colour of purple and his bulging eyes showed pale in relief against his skin.

"Jesse Duke! You spent it! You hypocrite! After all your preachin' 'bout honesty and integrity. I can't believe that ma oldest friend could deceive me in such a-"

"Boss – hush up!" hissed Luke. He regarded his uncle who looked at the floor shaking his head. "Uncle Jesse would never have spent that money."

Jesse looked back at his nephew in gratitude and smiled.

"It was too dangerous for all of us JD, never mind those people on that list. Yes I took the money that night after we buried it, but I didn't spend it and I didn't give it away. I used it to fire up the still in this very cave."

"You burnt it!" whispered Rosco, speaking for the first time.

"Yes I burnt it!"

They sat in silence for a while each trying to absorb the events of the previous day, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually it was Rosco who broke it.

"So!" he said. "What in blazes we gonna do now?"

Luke stared at him for a moment, and then looked back over to their four captors. Kyle was sitting by the fire, glancing nervously at his comrades and occasionally over to his prisoners. Sharp and Carlisle had their heads together clearly planning something. The other feller was sitting near the cave entrance, obviously on guard. There was no doubting it. They needed a miracle.

As they settled down and tried to get some rest, Luke kept working on the bonds that restrained him, and slowly but surely he felt that he was making progress. Despite their situation, his worry about Daisy and the barely suppressed grief for Bo that threatened to overwhelm him, he couldn't help but smile wryly to himself as he heard Rosco muttering beside him about who was Batman and who was Robin.

**Do you reckon that makes Boss the Penguin? And what do you think is going on with ol' Bo?**

"You know that's my car don't you?"

Bo looked up anxiously, jarring his painful back as he did so. He almost sighed in relief when he recognised the petite figure of Louise Stewart. He flashed her his best "Bo Duke" and glanced behind her to see if anyone was there.

"This is yours?" he said innocently. "Very nice! Never seen one like this before. Bet its fast." He cursed himself for being out of breath after such a short walk through the parking lot.

"Hmm it is" she replied, "shall we?" and she gestured back to the hospital entrance.

"No" he cried. "I gotta get to Hawkes Gully and save my family. And if I have to steal a car to get there so be it. I can do the time if I have to. Don't stop me Louise. I have to try something!"

Louise sighed, recognising grim determination when she saw it. Her clinical eye also noted his feverish features, and how shaky he looked on his feet. He had taken a set of surgical scrubs and a doctor's coat which had hidden his dressings, but she could make out the shape of the peripheral cannulae hidden at his wrists. At least he had seen sense not to rip them out of his veins when he had run off! She and Mark had split up to look for Bo and her intuition had told her that she would find her foolhardy patient in the car park. And if he was anything like her brother, her MG would attract him like a homing beacon. And she had been right on the mark!

"I'm going to regret this" she said to herself and she lifted her hand revealing her car keys.

Despite the pain, Bo's face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Thank-you darlin'" he breathed and he held out his hand for them.

"Ah ah!" she said wagging her finger at him. "I'm coming with you!"

"What? No! Its too dangerous! I can't let you do that!"

"Bo! I am going to be honest with you. If I don't come with you, you will die. That is the truth. Listen there is a chance you're not going to make it anyway even with my help but at least I can look after you. You need me. I'm coming and that is that. Besides its my car, only I'm allowed to drive it!"

Bo hesitated before agreeing, then once again smiled at her as he realised that she was on the wrong side of the car. She smiled back then unlocked the door. Quick as a flash he jumped in to the left hand side of the car, grinning to himself at his cleverness. His face fell as he sat down.

"I love this car" she said conversationally as she turned the ignition and engaged first gear. "I brought it back with me from Scotland. In my country we drive on the left hand side. Seat belt Bo!" she finished and refused to move until he belted up with a scowl on his face.

He soon lost his fit of pique however, when he noticed that she was an expert driver and she sped through the traffic with ease before entering the winding tracks of Hazzard County.

"You're good!" he said, impressed with her skill.

"I'm from the West Coast of Scotland!" she declared as if by way of explanation, little realising that it meant little to Bo. "A lot of the roads were winding and single track, and I had two brothers who thought they were Jackie Stewart! And anything they could do....." she laughed as she left the sentence unfinished.

"Ha – you sound like Daisy!" he responded with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he thought about his beautiful cousin and hoped that she wasn't in danger.

"It'll be alright Bo!" Louise offered, hoping to comfort him a little.

The mood sombered even further as he tried to figure out what they were going to do once they got to Hawkes Gully. Luke would have a plan if he was here. Everyone would have a part to play and they would pull together as a team. But what could he do all by himself, OK not quite alone but he couldn't ask Louise to expose herself to danger so for all intents he was. But who was he? He's just Bo, the doer, the hot head. He wasn't the thinker. And man his back hurt something fierce! He could feel his stitches pulling with every twist and turn in the road, and it was only going to get worse as they neared their destination.

What would Luke do?

And as they drove further into the night Bo's thoughts were only with his family, unaware that every one of them were thinking about him too.

**All I am going to say is Beer – Fridge - Quick**


	17. Three Plans Don't Make a Whole

Well people we are getting close to the end. Luke and I argued over this chapter – but he won out in the end and got to do what he wanted to do. But that meant that there are a couple of tweaks to do in the story for later. Darn that boy!! I thought that there was only one more chapter left – but there are two and might even be three. This particular one kept writing itself and I had to pick a different end point to the one that I planned before the chapter became too long! Grins! Hope that doesn't spoil anyone's enjoyment!

**Chapter 17**

**Three Plans Don't Make a Whole**

**Don't know 'bout you folks, but I reckon ol' Bo ain't feelin' too good round about now.**

They parked near where the General Lee and the Police cruisers were left abandoned. Bo had perked up at the sight of his beloved car and grinned to himself as the outlines of a plan sketched into his pain fuddled brain. Now, if he could only pull this off he thought to himself as the wound in his back made itself to known to him again.

Louise was regarding him with some concern.

"Bo!" she started.

"We're here now ain't we?" he interrupted her. "No goin' back now!"

She nodded.

"I suppose so" she breathed. "But I know you're in pain. Don't deny it!"

He knew that to deny it would be telling an outright lie. Truth be told he was feeling it bad. The MG was small, and his long legs weren't suited to sitting hunched up for a long time, despite the fact that his back had initially felt comfortably in that position. Now every part of him seemed to ache. His wound, his head, his hands where the iv line taps were still inserted and there was no doubt that he was developing a fever if the sweat on his forehead was anything to go by.

She shook her head at him before getting out and going to the trunk. After rummaging for a minute she went round to Bo's side and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw that she had a syringe in her hand.

"Mark always has a doctor's bag in here; just in case of emergencies. I think this qualifies don't you?"

"I can't take anything" he hissed in alarm, "I need a clear head!"

"Trust me Bo" she said softly and placed her hand gently on his arm. "You won't manage without it! I'm going to give you some pain relief and an antibiotic, one to help you now and one to give you half a chance of getting through this when its all over."

Bo regarded the pretty nurse for a moment, wondering what on earth he had done to deserve such a staunch ally. It occurred to him, that once it was all over, no amount of medication given now would make a blind bit of difference to his own outcome. He had known that disobeying Dr Jackson's instructions was risking his own life, but he had done it anyway because he could not have lain there doing nothing while his kin were in danger. He hurt, and he was sick and he knew it. But last night in the jail, he had seen what type of man Pete Sharp was, and if he had to die to save his family from him, then so be it.

"OK" he breathed. "Let's do it!" and he lifted his sleeve to give her access to his arm. "Afterwards will you help me outta this dang car? I'm stuck! I need to get over to the General." And as allowed the nurse to administer to him, he looked out at the night sky, noting the lightening in the east.

"We don't have much time I reckon" he muttered as an aside as his plan hatched and developed wings. "Hang on Uncle Jesse, Luke, I'm comin'!"

-o0o-

Daisy Duke was exhausted. Her joints ached and she was cold from crouching in the scant camouflage provided by the shrubbery just across from the cave where she knew her family were being held captive. She, Cooter and Enos had huddled together for most of the night watching for any sign of movement from the cave and now she was getting more than agitated.

"You sure they won't do anything til daylight Cooter?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Darlin' I ain't sure of anythin' you know that" he replied. "But my guess is that whatever it is they are lookin' for is not in that there cave else they'da hightailed it outta here by now. They can't see nothin' down here til daybreak so we gotta wait and see what happens then."

"I guess you're right sugar!" she said woefully, "but I just can't stand sittin' here knowin' Luke and Uncle Jesse are in there with them fellers."

"Don't forget Boss Hogg and the Sheriff Daisy!" offered Enos, his nerves making the tone of his whisper almost beyond the range of human hearing. Daisy rubbed his arm in response, offering him some comfort too.

"Besides" continued Cooter, "Its less than an hour til dawn, won't be long now and one thing I AM sure of is that Luke Duke ain't goin' down without a fight! Just be ready fer anythin' ya hear?"

Daisy noted that the night was not quite as black as it had been just moments before, the pre dawn twilight changing the black and grey tones of their surroundings to a bland grey against grey. Cooter was right, it would be over soon.

She whispered a prayer to the Good Lord to help them in their hour of need. She thought of Uncle Jesse, her father in all but name, the man she admired most on this earth; and of Luke, her source of strength, her stalwart protector, her saviour whether she wanted to be saved or not! Then her thoughts lingered for a while on her baby cousin, the one person who could lift her up when she was down, the hothead who so often got them all in trouble, but charmed his way out with a smile and a hug.

"For you Bo!" she said to herself silently. "Somehow I'll get them all out of this and we can get back to normal!" With that she steeled herself for what was to come.

**Hey folks! Someone gonna tell her? Bo's fixin' on doin' some rescuin' of his own!**

-o0o-

One more tug and there! At last Luke unravelled the rope from his hands and he let his arms sag for a while, revelling in the relief to his aching muscles. This was going to hurt in a day or two – supposing that he saw a day or two of course. His glance over at his eagle eyed uncle confirmed that he was aware of Luke's success and approved wholeheartedly. Next thing was to formulate the half baked plan that he had thought of into something that might work. But boy they would so need a miracle for that to happen.

"Uncle Jesse" he hissed. And once he had caught the old man's attention he gestured over towards the gang. "Divide and conquer" he whispered almost silently. But his Uncle's nod told him that he understood, and then both Duke's maintained their watch on their captors' movements.

Sharp, Luke noted, had not slept at all, although had effectively ignored the prisoners, preferring to leave the guarding to the quieter two. The dark haired Duke boy wondered if the crook had thought himself too important in the hierarchy of the gang to do a menial task like watching over the four of them. It was likely that his ego would contribute to his undoing, as the other two had nodded off a couple of times, allowing them to converse quietly and hear Jesse's story without being molested.

Carlise was clearly the brains of the operation, yet even he had done little to check on the prisoners, his confidence in his position getting the better of him. A couple of times through the course of the night he had nudged one of their guards with his toe and hissed at them to stay awake and they had jumped to his command. Yet Carlisle did not have authority over everyone, and Luke knew that their only chance was to take advantage of the leadership battle that was clearly ongoing in the gang.

But Luke was no fool, it was a dangerous game they were playing and the risks were high. Still, seems that they had little or nothing to lose anyhow.

He watched as the gang confabbed for a few moments, and held Sharp's steely gaze with one of his own as it became clear that they were the topic of that conversation. Then the quiet man who they had found out was called Rick pulled out a rifle before exiting the cave.

It was time!

Kyle also pulled out a rifle and stood over the four trussed up men. Luke could not help to see that he looked everywhere but in his direction and he wondered at that. He found a certain grim satisfaction that the man could not hold his eye and assumed that it was guilt over what he had done to Bo. Now prepared for action the Duke men remained calm, whilst Rosco Coltrane shifted nervously under the gun barrel's shadow and Governer Hogg began to bluster.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't shoot us don't shoot us! I'll tell ya everythin! I will!"

"Boss!" hissed Luke, shaking his head, whilst relieved that Boss was playing his part by doing what he did best – being Boss!

"Shut up Luke! What do you know about it, yer a Duke ain't ya?"

"That's right" chirped Rosco, realising that if Boss was taking the coward's way out then he was going to ride right alongside him. "Everybody knows that Dukes is liars and cheats!"

"Shut up Rosco!"

"Yes Boss!"

"Now where was I? Yes the money. Ya see I know for a fact that it ain't there anymore, and I also know for a fact that Jesse Duke took all that money for hisself!"

"That ain't true and you know it!" yelled Luke in response. "You know what happened to that money!"

"Now hold on Luke!" soothed his uncle, joining in the game. "If that's what JD wants to believe about me after all these years o' bein' friends and enemies, then who are we to stop 'im!"

"Jesse Duke, you tried to pull the wool over ma eyes last night when you done told me you burnt that money but don't take me for a fool!"

"Kew kew – shame on you Jesse making a fool outta Boss here – "

The lively debate served to bring the two leaders over towards them and Luke knew then that it was working a treat - so far.

"Shut up all o' ya!" shouted the gruff voice of Pete Sharp, his face screwed into a menacing scowl. "Whaddya mean ya burnt the money?"

"I burnt it! Thirty five years ago. The day after Carl left."

"You what?" Sharp took a menacing step towards Jesse, brandishing his pistol. Luke swallowed nervously, hoping that the calmer Carlisle would step in soon or else he would have to reveal his hand - literally. Just then he realised that this was probably the weapon that had hurt his cousin and he forced the thought away lest it distract him.

"No good was ever gonna come of that money! I knew that then, just like I know it now!" Luke was amazed at how calm his Uncle sounded.

"Listen old man,- "

"Don't touch him!" yelled Luke

"Now look here there's no need for violence!" interrupted Boss Hogg. He might be crooked and greedy, he might judge everyone by his own moral standing, but he won't see anyone hurt if he can help it. "I knows he's lyin' to protect that boy o' his! I think I know where he hid that money!"

"Is that so fat boy?" Sharp turned his attention and his pistol to the white clad figure with the red face, who shrank behind the already cowering Rosco Coltrane.

"Alright! That's enough!"

Luke heaved a sigh of relief as Carlisle finally entered the fray.

"OK, this is what we're goin' to do! You old man, you come with Pete and me and show us where the money is and we'll bring Hogg with us. Let me tell you somethin' old timer, if we don't find that money, yer boy there is a goner ya hear? As for you Hogg, you'd better hope that he was lyin' 'bout burnin' that money or else you and brother in law here are both gonna get it! Now get movin'!"

Luke did not think that it was possible for JD Hogg's eyes to bulge out of his head any further as he was dragged from behind Rosco and made to follow after Jesse, who had been forced to his feet and shoved in the direction of the cave entrance. Sharp followed closely behind still brandishing his weapon. Luke did not like how it was pointed at his Uncle and he wished fervently that he had a better plan.

Carlisle regarded the Duke boy with narrowed eyes for a moment, and Luke schooled his features in an attempt to look scared. Which wasn't difficult in truth, for he was scared. Terrified even! But his fear was underpinned by the fury of what had been done to his family, and his inability to protect them all from these men. He couldn't let that anger get the better of him, not now, not when he had Uncle Jesse to think about.

Still watching Luke, Carlisle addressed Kyle.

"Watch them both! 'Specially him!" he finished pointing at Luke, who held his stare for a full thirty seconds before realising that he was challenging the wrong feller for now. He forced himself to look downwards and ignored the snigger emanating from his captor as he left the cave. Once he knew Carlisle was out of the cave though he lifted his gaze and stared right into the nervous features of Kyle.

"So, you killed my cousin!" he hissed and a small part of him deep down was shocked at the venom that dripped from his own voice. Before there was even a chance for a denial, Luke stood up and launched into him, knocking him clean off of his feet. He lifted the beleaguered man up using his shirt front and landed a right hook firmly on the jaw, causing his head to snap back and his eyes to roll back into his head.

It was over in seconds, yet for Luke time stood still as he stared into the dazed features of the man who had murdered his baby cousin.

It took every ounce of self control that he possessed not to lift his fist and strike the man again. Even then he thought about it. His need to revenge his cousin almost won as it surged forth through the hours of inaction, the dread and worry of the past twenty four hours, the barely checked grief that still bubbled under the surface, even as he denied to himself that it even existed. In that second or two of hesitation, where he could have killed the man with his bare hands a small voice penetrated into his consciousness.

"Luke! Don't do it boy! You'd just end up hatin' yerself."

He closed his eyes and drew a deep cleansing breath, then dropped the man on the ground, leaving him in a crumpled heap. He then turned to Rosco, who was looking searchingly at him.

"Rosco!" he said. "Why'd you only ever make sense when you're outta Boss's shadow?" and with that he untied the Sheriff of Hazzard County who picked up the dropped rifle and together they sneaked towards the cave entrance and entered into the dawn.

**Now whaddya think Luke and Rosco are gonna find out here? Don't go away y'all!**


	18. Where it All Goes Horribly Wrong

OK usual delay excuses notwithstanding - this chapter did not want to be written. I have posted it against my better judgement! Hope it works! Home straight ahead now! Thanks for sticking with it!

**Chapter 18**

**Where it All Goes Horribly Wrong**

Bo felt better. Whether it was the pain relief, or the relief that comes of taking action he couldn't be sure. But he was thankful for it all the same.

He looked over and smiled at Louise who had insisted on coming with him to ensure that he got to where he needed to be without falling over. If he was trying to reassure her that he was alright though he was doing a bad job of it and she shook her head at him. They were near the top of the gully, just where the path split into two, each one taking route at each side of the steep cliff walls. Bo pretended to himself that he was deciding which path to take, but in reality he needed the rest. He also needed to try and persuade his benefactor that she needed to remain in safety.

"Please Louise!" he whispered. "I need you to do this!"

"No way. I'm not abandoning you now!" she insisted, her Scottish lilt even stronger when she whispered.

"You have to go and get help. If something were to happen to you, then who would look after me when its all over?" he joked, although it sounded lame even to his ears.

"I called Mark on the radio." She replied shortly. "Help's coming!"

She rolled her eyes at him as he gazed at her in surprise.

"Men!" she huffed and she gestured for him to lead the way.

Just at that moment they heard the crack of rifle shots followed by the report of a revolver and Bo promptly forgot all about getting Louise to safety, and that he was in no physical shape to be doing this.

"Come on!" he hissed.

-o0o-

"Cooter! That's one of 'em comin' out now. Let's get 'im!"

"I hear ya!" Cooter responded to Daisy's urgent whisper, feeling the need for action himself. "You distract him honey while I scoot round above 'im."

"What about me?" squeaked Enos.

"You keep watch from here so that you can back Daisy up. Don't let nothin' happen to her ya hear?"

Daisy and Cooter shared a knowing glance as Enos nodded vigorously in response. As if he would ever let anything happen to his Daisy!

They stole back round to where the gully walls met and Daisy nodded at Cooter as hid behind some scrub.

"OK darlin'!" he whispered.

She patted down herself and fixed her hair, trying to make the best of her looks after lying out in the bush all night, then put on her most seductive smile as she sashayed down the track towards the cave and where the crook was standing.

"Oh my lord, thank goodness! I say can you help me?" she called, trying to ignore the look of shock on the man's face and the fact that he had a rifle in his hands. "I didn't think I'd see anyone up here, me bein' all on my lonesome an' all!" she continued, hoping to disarm him with her charm.

Seeing that she seemed to be alone, the man dropped his defensive stance somewhat, but still eyed her suspiciously.

"What you doin' here?" he growled at her.

"Why Mister, my boyfriend tried to take advantage of me, bringing me up here! Lord knows what was on that mind o' his!" she continued towards him, swaying her hips and thrusting her chest knowing full well the effect it would be having on her victim. "Anyway I said to him, now Gaylord! I said, that's his name, after his great uncle on his mother's side, well I just said, Gaylord what kind of a woman do you think I am?"

The man looked blankly at her, not quite believing his eyes or his ears as she prattled on. Distracted as he was, he was not aware of the figure creeping along the ledge above the cave entrance.

"And do you know what he said? Well do ya?"

He shook his head numbly at her as she approached.

At that moment Cooter leapt down and flattened the stranger in one fell swoop.

"He said it's over for you sweetheart!" Daisy's voice lost its sweetness, turning hard as she eyed the man on the ground.

"One down!" Cooter whispered and together they started dragging him up the track. They had made little progress however when they heard voices approaching from within the cave and they stared at each other in alarm.

"Alright alright I'm movin'! Now watch what yer doin' with that firearm!"

The unmistakable tones of Boss Hogg could be heard clearly as he exited the cave with Sharp gripping his elbow. Daisy and Cooter had nowhere to run and watched in horror as they caught sight of Uncle Jesse being marched out after the Boss with man in State Trooper uniform behind him holding him at gunpoint.

For an instant nobody said a word as they all stared at each other in shock.

"Nobody move! Yer under arrest!"

The incongruous sound of Enos' high pitched voice spurred them all into action. All at the same time Sharp lifted his gun and took aim at Cooter and Daisy, who both dove for cover in opposite directions. Carlisle aimed towards Enos, just as Jesse lifted his elbow and thumped into his stomach and Boss squatted down putting his hands over his head in a vain attempt to protect himself. Two shots were fired, thankfully both falling wide of their marks.

Carlise growled in frustration and lifted the butt of his rifle, swinging it against Jesse's head, dropping him like a stone.

"Uncle Jesse!" screamed Daisy and she jumped up to try and get to him.

"Daisy, get down!" hollered Cooter as he saw Sharp aiming for her, and he leapt up in an attempt to draw his attention.

Another shot was fired, this time it was Enos firing in the air, as he clamoured for attention. But everyone ignored him.

Carlisle in the meantime aimed towards the prone figure of Jesse.

"No!" Daisy was frantic now as she desperately tried to make it over to him.

**Well folks I don't know 'bout you but I'm beginning to get a mite confused about what's goin' on. So let's just freeze the frame so we can see what's going on:**

**There's Enos on the other side of the gully lookin' a mite lost on what he's supposed to be doin'. Cooter's running round like a headless chicken trying to draw Sharp's attention away from Daisy so that she can get to her Uncle, who's lying unconscious whilst Carlisle is aiming his gun at him. Boss is trying to make himself small and inconspicuous, and we all know how successful that is. Now where's them Duke boys?**

Luke and Rosco entered the fray just at that moment and Luke's quick mind sized up the situation in a flash. He took a running dive at Carlisle, grabbing the rifle stock as he did so. It fired harmlessly into the air as the pair tumbled to the ground. Wrestling it off Carlisle, Luke stood and threw the weapon away as he prepared to face him. His enemy was on his feet too and swung at Luke, who ducked and followed through with an uppercut. But Carlisle was ready for him and his fist went wide. That didn't stop Luke from taking a running tackle at Carlisle who grabbed him around the waist as they fell, each vying to be top dog. Rosco ran towards the cowering Boss and helped him up, dragging him out of the way of the ensuing wrestling match whilst Cooter was playing cat and mouse with Sharp trying to gain Daisy the necessary cover to creep towards her Uncle who lay still with blood oozing from a gash in his forehead. There was no sign of Enos.

Luke was getting the better of his opponent, holding him up by his shirt front as he delivered his knockout blow to the chin when a harsh voice rang out.

"Alright! Everybody stop right now! Stop or she gets it!"

It was all going horribly wrong. Clearly tired of looking for Cooter, Sharp had grabbed Daisy and held her tight with his pistol aimed right at her head. His rifle lay on the ground beside him. Luke had no choice but to drop Carlisle and stand back with his hands raised. Rosco and Boss stood still with their backs against the gully wall, whilst Cooter came out of hiding with his hands raised also, standing close to where the unconscious member of the gang still lay unmoving.

Luke glanced over at his Uncle's still form and swallowed the lump of dread that lay there. Was this it for his family? He started to walk over to Jesse but was stopped by Sharp.

"Get back!" hissed Sharp. "All o' ya! Stay back or she dies ya hear?"

Luke swallowed and nodded, stealing glances over to the supine figure, willing him to still be alive.

"Alright Sharp, I hear ya!" he replied trying desperately to stay calm. "Just don't hurt her, we'll do as you say."

Sharp then backed away, keeping Daisy close to his chest and the gun aimed at her temple. She looked scared, but calm. She wouldn't panic, Luke knew, she would wait for her chance and not hesitate to take it, but they were running short of time and their options weren't exactly endless. He needed something to distract Sharp and give her the opportunity to escape, but the man was playing everything too cleverly.

Luke Duke prayed for a miracle.

The arrow hit its mark just behind Sharp and Daisy then exploded, knocking both of them off their feet with a bang and a spray of dirt and stones. Sharp landed on top of Daisy with a grunt, effectively shielding her from the shrapnel and energy of the blast.

"Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa!!"

There was no mistaking that rebel yell! And in his wildest dreams he could not have expected the cavalry to arrive in the form of a very much alive Bo Duke, wielding a bow and supported by a petite blonde who was armed to the teeth with dynamite arrows. On some subliminal level Luke, even amongst all the chaos of the scene, Luke wondered how on earth Bo managed to charm a woman into helping him.

Bo had another arrow ready and gave cover whilst the melee resumed. But with the distraction and the turn of fortunes that Bo's arrival had given, it was over in moments. Enos appeared and had Sharp in handcuffs before he could recover. Rosco recovered the rifles and passed one to Cooter who stood over the limp form at his feet, whilst he cuffed Carlisle who was still laid out from Luke's last punch.

Daisy, although somewhat dazed was fine and stood up gazing in shock at the unlikely form of her cousin who stood rigidly holding the bow still aimed towards Sharp.

"Bo!" breathed Luke. "Are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo replied through gritted teeth. "See to Uncle Jesse!"

Luke frowned at the tone of Bo's voice, knowing that something was not right with him, but he swiftly turned back to his Uncle and knelt down, whilst Daisy joined him, concern evident on her pretty features.

"Uncle Jesse can you hear me?" she called and both she and Luke were full of fear when their uncle didn't respond.

"Its over Jesse." Luke whispered. "Its all over."

He looked up at the approaching figure of the woman who was with Bo and felt relief as he recognised the nurse from the hospital.

"How is he?" she asked, all business.

"He's out." Daisy replied. "He hasn't moved for about ten minutes."

Louise frowned as she took in his waxy colour and lifted his eyelids.

"Sir? Mr Duke? Can you hear me? Hmm he's got a concussion. We need to try and get him conscious as soon as possible. Keep talking to him." She said the last to Daisy, then turned round to the rag tag group of kidnappers, rescuers and rescued who were trying to organise themselves. "I called for help, I need someone to show them the way up here when they arrive!"

"I'll go" started Luke, but she stopped him.

"No! Go be with your cousin!" she urged and she looked at him meaningfully.

Luke glanced up to where Bo was standing, then stood up sharply when he wasn't visible anymore. His heart started pounding with the now all too familiar feeling of dread as he noticed that Cooter was now kneeling down at the spot where Bo had been. In his peripheral vision he could see that Enos had put the crooks together under Rosco's watch and was dragging a groggy Kyle out from the cave. But all that activity barely registered with him as he watched Cooter reach down as if to grasp something.

"Bo!" he hissed and he took off like a hare to his position at the top of the gully.

**Folks this may not be a happy ending after all. **


	19. Its Not Supposed to be This Way

Hey guys – here I am! Unfortunately writing has not been a priority of late hence I am getting worse not better at posting. Still – here is the penultimate chapter. Yes – final chapter is currently under construction. I hereby formally post a Luke Angst Alert!!!! Hope you enjoy it!

(No Balladeer this time – it just didn't seem to fit).

**Chapter 19**

**It's Not Supposed to be This Way**

It took a mere twenty seconds for Luke to reach his cousin. Twenty seconds as he ran up the path to the top of the gully, dodging real and phoney police uniforms, with all sorts of scenarios playing through his mind. Twenty seconds as he jumped over the nameless crook, noting that he was stirring and that he had been tied up with the rope that had been used to tie up Boss. Boss was standing over him with his Sheriff beside him, they were muttering something about standing guard over this here dangerous criminal but Luke was oblivious to them. Twenty seconds to assess that his beloved younger cousin was on the ground and that there was blood pooling beside him.

It was the longest twenty seconds of his life.

As he reached the top of the gully his ears could make out the faint sound of approaching sirens and on some subliminal level he knew that help was on the way, but that meant little to him if it was too late for his cousin. He skidded as he sharp turned towards where Bo sat resting against the stump of a scrubby tree, the bow and armed arrows lying beside him in disarray. Cooter was kneeling beside him with his head bowed low, holding a rough bandage at Bo's back.

"Bo!" he thought he might have said it out loud, but he wasn't certain.

He slid down to his knees beside the squirming form, breaths heaving with the speed of his run and the adrenalin that coursed through his veins. His relief at seeing that Bo was still alive was palpable at first, then quickly dissipated as he took note of his colour and the faraway look in his eyes. He took his cousin's hand in his own with their thumbs interlocking. He reached out and touched his face with his free hand.

"Bo!" he gasped again, sharing a quick glance with Cooter who was shaking his head, lines of worry creased on his forehead.

Bo's blue eyes cleared at the sound of Luke's voice and they sought out those of his cousin. A faint wisp of a smile and then it disappeared as he shuddered, quite clearly suffering from pain and exhaustion.

"Hey" he managed. "Uncle Jesse OK?"

"Don't you worry 'bout Uncle Jesse. He's gonna be jest fine Bo. You know how ornery he is."

The smile ghosted again, and then Bo closed his eyes and shivered. Luke once again battled with the adrenalin surge that accompanied the fear that he was all too familiar with. Bo's face was grey behind his suntanned features, his lips bleached pale and Luke recognised them as signs of shock setting in. He spoke in soothing tones to him all the while scanning him for signs of new injuries, while Cooter kept his hands where they were placed carefully on Bo's shoulder and at his back.

"He's bust his stitches" he murmured to Luke, "Bleedin' bad. Lady there says that he needs to get back to hospital fast. She didn't want to leave him, but he had to know how Jesse's doin'?" It was voiced as a question and Luke answered.

"He's unconscious, but she's with him now. Dang it Bo. What were ya thinkin' comin' all the way out here in your condition?"

"Saved yer hide didn't I?"

"I'da thought o something!" he retorted, glad that Bo was still responding even as his voice seemed to be getting weaker. He gripped Bo's hand as tight as he dared, worried when the returning grasp was so weak.

"Enos went to get more help." Cooter offered and he looked over in the direction of the cars, as if willing reinforcements to appear even as the sounds of sirens drew closer. "Ya think we could get him over - ?"

"I don't think we should move him Coot." Luke glanced up as Louise joined them again, worry clearly etched on her features.

"Hey Bo!" she said softly. "You still with us?"

Bo's response was to open his eyes briefly then close them again.

"Where's that med team?" she murmured even as she put her hand on his forehead, then felt for his pulse.

"How's Jesse?" Luke asked her.

"He's coming round at last." She smiled at Luke's relief. "Daisy is talking to him trying to get him to wake up fully. She's frantic about Bo. And no wonder, he shouldn't have been here at all. But wild horses couldn't have kept him away from here. He had half the hospital hunting for him."

"Louise!"

She turned with relief at the sound of Mark's voice which drifted towards them like a life preserver.

"Thank goodness!" she called. "Mark, over here!"

He sped up at her reply and quickly appraised the situation as he approached carrying the med bag from his car.

"Dammit!" he whispered to himself. "Bo! Bo can you hear me?"

Bo's eyes were slits as he tried to respond.

"Hey Doc," he whispered. "Sorry I bust yer handiwork"

"Yeah well you should be!" the gentleness of his tone belied the severity of the man's words as he felt his patient's head and shone a torch into his eyes. He looked over at Louise and she knew what his question was without him having to ask it.

"He used a bow and arrow. Ruptured the sutures and is bleeding heavily from his wound. His pulse is fast and thready. He is responsive but I suspect his bp is dropping. I gave him 10 mil of diamorphine and 50mg of atrophine about an hour ago."

The young doctor nodded his approval at her whilst he drew his blood pressure gauge from his bag and handed it over to her. She swiftly took it and wrapped it around her patient's bicep whilst Mark continued with his assessment of him, all the while talking to him. He had Cooter move him over so that he could assess the wound and he grabbed more gauze pads and pressed down on them.

"Lets get him lying down please. Had to do it didn't you? I should have known you'd be stubborn. What are you trying to do to me eh Bo? Come on now, you stay with me. I don't want you going to sleep. Come on Bo."

But Bo's features slackened and he no longer responded. Luke who still held on to his hand flinched in alarm.

"Doc!" he gasped.

"90 over 50" Louise said quietly and Mark looked round towards the approaching paramedics, beckoning them over urgently.

Luke could take no more of this. "Doc- " he repeated, desperate to hear that it was good news.

"I have to get him back into surgery. The blood loss might be too much. I'm sorry. I'll do what I can for him I promise." The Doctor wasted no time on platitudes, concentrating purely on saving the life of his patient. The stretcher arrived and swiftly Luke was swept aside while Bo was attached to an oxygen mask and a saline iv. More pain killers were administered and he was carefully lifted onto the board and strapped in.

And all the while Luke's world blurred. Oblivious to the sudden onset of activity around him his only focus was on the features of his cousin, relaxed and peaceful amongst the chaotic environment they were in. He raised his hand to his forehead pinching the bridge of his nose then covering his mouth. He vaguely became aware of Cooters hand on his shoulder as it squeezed in sympathy.

"C'mon Luke." He said, his voice gruff with unshed tears. "Lets see to Uncle Jesse and get Daisy. Then we can get to the hospital." When Luke didn't move he persisted. "Luke! Daisy needs ya. C'mon. Bo's in the best hands. We can't do nothin' but wait you know that. But Daisy gal's tearin' herself in two over there. C'mon."

Nodding numbly as Bo was lifted and carried towards the vehicles he stood and collected his thoughts before turning towards his friend, not wanting to deal with the sympathy that would no doubt be pouring from him. But he stopped short as he caught sight of Cooter's distressed features and realised that he was hurting just as much as him. Cooter's hand was covered in Bo's blood, and he had been through the wringer right alongside them.

"Coot – " he started.

"Its gonna be OK Luke. It's just gotta be OK."

"Luke!" he started at the familiar voice and could not help but smile his relief.

"Uncle Jesse!" he breathed and he sped back down the hill to where his Uncle was now sitting up, supported by Daisy and another paramedic, who was taking his vitals.

"Talk to me Luke!"

"I don't know Uncle Jesse. Bo – " he couldn't continue.

"Luke!" cried Daisy. "What happened? What did the doc say?"

Luke Duke stared at the distressed features of his lovely cousin, taking in her dark shadows and the lines of worry that had no cause to belong on her face. He glanced over at his beloved Uncle, wounded, looking frail yet forthright, eyes looking to him for strength yet full of steel and grit. He was aware of Cooter standing just to the side and behind him, staunch and stalwart as ever, as emotionally invested in his family as any of them. All of them looked to him for the answers. All of them depended on him. But this time he didn't have all the answers. This time he was just as tired and scared as they were. This time it was something he couldn't control, that he couldn't plan his way out of. This time.....

His eyes shone with tears as he tried in vain to swallow them down.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse," he blurted out. "I let you down. I let you all down. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to get us outta this, not Bo. He's hurt bad Uncle Jesse, Doc just doesn't know – "

"Help me up!" growled the grizzly figure to the startled medic. "I gotta git to ma boy."

"Hold on sir" insisted the paramedic. "You're following him in the next ambulance don't you worry. Now please sit down until we are ready to move you."

Jesse gave the hapless man one of his sternest stares and he quickly complied, muttering that it was more than his jobs worth as he and Daisy hauled him up to his feet. Jesse then put his hands on his oldest nephew's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You ain't done nothin' wrong boy. Ya hear?"

"Its not supposed to be this way Uncle Jesse. Its meant to end with us all bein' OK. I was gonna git us outta this."

"Its not up to you to git us outta trouble boy. Jest like 'tweren't up ta Bo to keep hush and stay in jail 'stead of tellin' me what really happened. Jest like I shoulda told ya 'bout Carl Jessup. We's family Luke. Best kind there is. We's a lovin' family. Whatever happens we face it together."

"Yessir." mumbled Luke, feeling once again like an errant teenager getting a talking to from his elder, and he couldn't help but smile wistfully through his tears. The number of times he and Bo had said those words after a scolding from Uncle Jesse!

"Bo needs us all to be with him right now, nothing' else on this world matters to me right now but that" his Uncle continued. "Let's go."

And Jesse Duke, proud patriarch of the Duke family walked steadfastly up the hill to the top of Hawkes Gully, supported by his nephew and niece. They strode past the hordes of State Troopers that had suddenly appeared, past the beleaguered crooks who had endeavoured to destroy them, past the silent Hazzard boys in blue who had nothing to say that would be of any comfort to them. They stepped into the waiting ambulance and the door closed behind them all, shutting them and their grief temporarily from the world.


	20. It Should Have Ended Differently

**Chapter 20**

**It Should Have Ended so Differently**

**Well folks, its all quiet over at the Duke Farm. Has been for a while now. What with Bo 'n all. Things just ain't been the same without that boy around. Four in the mornin' and there's Jesse Duke up again. Guess he still ain't sleepin'.**

Tick.....Tick......Tick......Tick

That's the thing 'bout time, Jesse thought to himself. It don't wait for no man. He sat in his rocking chair swaying back and forth in time to the clock, finding solace in its passing as he mulled over the events of the past days. His beautiful wife and wonderful kids smiled up at him from his lap as he rocked, fingers softly lingering on the picture of the blonde haired youth with twinkling blue eyes. He had done his fair share of trouble making as a child, had taken many a well deserved thrashing under his Uncle Jesse's belt, had broken many hearts. But now he just missed him.

"Bo!" he breathed, "house is too quiet without ya boy!"

The past days had been a blur. They had arrived at the hospital only to be told to wait. And wait they did. They waited while his own head injury was tended, they waited while the Georgia State Police Officers spoke to them about what they had found, and that Carlisle and Sharp and their gang were going to be locked up for a long time. They waited until Bo was brought out of surgery, and then waited by his side for him to wake. They waited while the Police Commissioner himself came to the hospital and personally apologised for Carlisle getting hold of police equipment and for Sharp's escape. They waited with their new friends at the hospital, the ones who had fallen victim to that irresistible Bo Duke charm. And they waited with their old friends too, Cooter, Enos, even Boss and Rosco who all understood how bad it was.

They had all waited for what felt like forever.

And here he was waiting again. But this time it was different.

It could have ended so differently. It **should** have ended so differently.

The four faces blurred somewhat as the tears finally came, locked at bay for so long as he had done his utmost to stay strong for his young 'uns. Pent up emotions were finally allowed to spill over and he rocked harder, breathing deeply to calm himself, hugging the photograph closer to him and whispering softly to himself. "I'm sorry Lavinia, I'm so sorry."

He was like that when Luke found him and it near broke his heart. He had also been robbed of sleep lately and had decided to stop tossing and turning in the empty bedroom and get up and do some chores. But the creaking sound of the rocking chair in time to the ticking of the clock had turned his path from the kitchen and towards the living room. He crept silently over and crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his uncle's shoulder, feeling his own emotions come to the fore in empathy.

"Uncle Jesse," he whispered. "It's all over now. Its gonna be OK."

"Is it Luke?" his voice sounded harsh to his own ears, but in truth he wasn't angry at Luke. "Is it really?"

"We'll be alright. You said it yourself over at the gully. We're family, we love each other. We'll get through this together."

"What about Bo? How can I ever forgive myself?"

Luke was silent. He knew what Jesse was trying to say. How would they ever get over what had happened to the baby of the family? Cut down whilst trying to defend someone who would arrest them (had arrested him) with no due cause; placed in the line of fire by a system that they had fought against all their lives. It was Bo's own moral code, his sense of right and wrong that saved Rosco's life and jeopardised his own. And in truth could he or Jesse have expected any less of him? Ultimately it had begun with a lie. When Jesse Duke had destroyed the treasure and kept the secret all these years, resulting in a fantasy of buried treasure pandering to the greed of heartless villains. How could Jesse himself preach that truth is everything to his kids, when one simple lie by omission was the cause of all this hurt and it seemed that the consequences were almost too difficult to bear?

Luke picked up the photograph and smiled at it.

"I remember this," he said softly. "That was before I went to 'Nam."

"You were all just kids then. Whole lives in front of ya! Just as well we didn't know what was ahead of us then."

"Aunt Lavinia said that we could face anything long as we did it together." Luke was trying to tell his Uncle that he had been right. They'd no cause in trying to do things by themselves, not when they had such strong ties of love to keep them together. They would survive this. He would make sure of it!

"I 'spect that your Aunt Lavinia's lookin' down on me none too pleased," sighed Jesse. "Can't say as I blame her."

"I can hear her now" laughed Luke, "telling us that there's work to be done and we've no cause to be moping feeling sorry for ourselves! She'd be saying that there ain't nothing to forgive either Uncle Jesse. Bo'd be saying that too if'n he were here." He gripped Jesse's arm and squeezed it affectionately nodding when Jesse covered his strong hand with his own work worn one.

They stayed that way for a while, finding solace in each other's company, strength in each other's love for their family. Then the moment passed and Jesse patted his hand then stood up and strode into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Luke smiled softly at the photograph again and placed it lovingly on the mantle before following his Uncle into the kitchen. Meeting Daisy on the way she greeted him with a sleepy good morning as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Can't you sleep neither Luke? Oh Uncle Jesse you're up too! I was gonna surprise you with pancakes this morning!" and she bustled her way around the kitchen searching for flour and eggs.

"Don't let me stop ya Daisy!" Jesse gruffed in reply, trying to hide how emotional he had just been with her cousin. She stopped rummaging in the larder and turned to look at her family.

"You boys alright?" she asked, concern etched on her features. "Is something wrong?"

Luke and Jesse regarded each other for a moment then both grinned, suddenly feeling light and carefree.

"We's jest fine Daisy. Come on let's get breakfast done and the chores finished. Its a big day today! I jest can't wait to get Bo home where he belongs!"

"Yeah, he's already been causing havoc with the nurses, I think Louise is threatening to hog tie him to the bed if he don't start behaving himself!" Luke grinned at the thought of his cousin's antics whilst he recovered in the hospital. His stay was longer than they had wanted, but after he had woken from surgery the second time an infection had set in and it had been three days before they had gotten the better of it. It had been close. Touch and go for a while. It could have ended so differently. He shrugged to himself, really it should have ended differently, but luck, and Bo's stubborn resilience had been on their side and they had won through finally. But even still he had been physically weak and still recovering from major surgery, so Dr Jackson had insisted that he stay for another forty eight hours to be sure that the wound was healing adequately.

"Knowing you Bo, you'll be off hunting wild boar or something and would undo my good work again!"

And Bo had muttered "Yessir!" after noticing his Uncle's admonishing glare, settling down under the covers again.

At last, today he was coming home and they were all going to go to Tri State Memorial to get him. Before long they would be tearing up the roads in Hazzard County, stirring up trouble and facing it together just like they always did.

And Lavinia smiled lovingly at them from her spot on the mantle, just under the old ticking clock.

**You knew all along it would be a happy ending didn't you? After all this is the Dukes of Hazzard!**

-o0o-

A/N – Phew the marathon is finally over! As is Luke's roller coaster ride. Sorry for the somewhat sporadic nature of the posting but you have TS Blue to thank for keeping me at it! And I am eternally grateful for her advice and confidence in me that it was a story worth pursuing. I am also extremely appreciative of the folk who read and took the time to leave a comment or two. I hope you got some pleasure out of this. It is a work of pure fiction and no infringement of copyright was intended. I certainly didn't do it for money!!! Thanks again!!


End file.
